Dawnstar's Legacy
by DawnStars1247
Summary: Long after the Four chosen cats saved the Clans from the DarkForest, life continues on peacefully. But a RiverClan apprentice learns that peace hides chaos and dangers, even if you can't see them. Follow Dawnstar as she her life takes turns down the path that made her into one of the greatest leaders in Clan history. Parallels my History Rewritten story. I don't own Warriors.
1. Prologue

Dawnstar's Legacy

Prologue:

The sun leaned over the horizon in ThunderClan's lake side territory. The orange light lined every tree and rock, making them glow a rich, golden color. The cats who lived there resided in an abandoned quarry, carved out by twolegs long ago. This was ThunderClan's home. The clan's activity started to slow, as night approached. But a group kits on the other hand, had all the energy in the world burn off. The kits scrambled out of the nursery, mewing words of adventure and far of realities along the way.

"Roooaaarrrr! I'm Tigerstar and I'm going to get you!" A blue-grey tom kit yowled. He chased after the group of other kits, getting closer and closer with every stride.

"Oh no you won't," A tortoise shell she kit yowled back, skidding on the earthen floor of the camp, "I'm Firestar and I'm going to stop you!" She turned around with an astonishing grace and launched herself at the blue-grey kit.

"Mrroowww! I'm being killed!" The blue-grey kit meowed as the tortoise shell kit, "Streamkit, help me!"

"I'm coming, Stonekit!" Streamkit said, rushing to her playmate's aid with a smile. Her white fur blazed in the fading daylight. Stonekit knocked his attacker off, sending the little tortoise shell kit to the ground. She let out a yelp of surprise and got up to face Streamkit as well.

"You won't win the time, Stonekit!" The she cat growled playfully, a glint of mischief in her amber eyes.

"I think I will. It's my turn to shine, Dapplekit. I won't let you take the glory this time." Stonekit jumped at Dapplekit with a playful hiss and began pummeling her with his front paws. Dapplekit pushed her attacker off and fought back with much more strength.

"I _am _going to win!" Dapplekit yowled to the rest of her playmates. Streamkit threw herself in the fray, laughing as she did so. Another kit, a tom named Cloudkit, who was white furred like his sister Streamkit leapt into the game too. The kits laughed and mewed, enjoying the escaping warmth of the day. They took no notice of another kit, which slinked off towards the elder's den passed the fallen tree that sliced through the camp. He ducked under the brambles that surrounded the den, careful not to rub his pelt on them. The air was warm and sweet smelling. Lingering memories touched the walls of the den, whispering tales of glory, shame and wonder. There was only one cat in the den at the time. All the rest of the elders were outside sharing prey or gossiping with their clanmates. The lone elder who sat hunched over in the elder's den was named Breezestorm. Breezestorm was a silver tabby with black streaks lining her fur. Her crystal, blue eyes shone in the low light, never losing the youth that she had lost long ago. The kit padded up closer to Breezestorm. His light, brown fur shook with fear. He'd never met Breezestorm before. He had no idea what she was like, or if she had a sharp temper like Birdwing, another elder did. Suddenly, Breezestorm broke the tense silence that hung over the elder's den.

"Hello, Sandkit," Her rich and crackled voice echoed in the near empty den. Sandkit's green eyes flashed with fear as soon as he realized he was being addressed by a cat he didn't know. "Why aren't you playing with your denmates, dearie?" Breezestorm asked gently, trying not to scare the little kit.

"I-I-I, I didn't want to play Battle with Bloodclan anymore, Breezestorm." Sandkit's voice shook with fear. He was too afraid of the silvery elder to even move, or say anything else for that matter. Breezestorm smiled, it was rare for any kit to refuse to play a game. Never in her life had Breezestorm met such a kit until now. She looked back at Sandkit, his fear beginning to come off in waves of scent, making his emotion obvious to anyone who inhaled the air around him. Noticing his distress, Breezestorm tried to calm the little, sand colored kit down.

"Now now, Sandkit, I won't hurt you." Her voiced was kept smooth, trying to seem as harmless as possible. "I'm nothing like Birdwing."

"Y-you're not?" Sandkit said, cocking his head to one side. He was puzzled. Normally cats claimed the elders were grumpy, mean old cats. Breezestorm didn't seem to fit the stereotype.

"No, dear. I'm afraid to say, that she's the meanest cat in all of ThunderClan's history." Breezestorm chuckled a little, hoping to lighten up Sandkit's mood. The little kit stayed quiet. He was less afraid now, but none the less, still afraid. "You don't have to stand all day, Sandkit. Sit down," Sandkit did what Breezestorm said. He did so quickly. Breezestorm could detect more fear coming off the little kit. "Why don't I tell you a story, little one?" Breezestorm offered. Sandkit looked interested. ThunderClan had a very rich history, making for excellent stories. ThunderClan cats had practically mastered the art of storytelling throughout the years.

"Can you tell me about The Great Journey, or the Power of the Three cats, or how Firestar revived SkyClan?" Sandkit peppered Breezestorm with questions. Since he asked, she decided not to tell him one of those stories. They were too common; he probably heard them from his mother a million times already.

"No, little one, I will not tell you any of those stories," Breezestorm mewed gently. She could see the disappointment on Sandkit's face. "But I will tell you another story. The story of a RiverClan leader called Dawnstar." Sandkit looked confused. He probably had never heard of Dawnstar in his life.

"Why not tell me a ThunderClan story?" Sandkit asked. Curiosity lined his voice. Breezestorm smiled.

"Dawnstar is very important. The things she did in her life affected all the clans. So her story is told in all the clans," Breezestorm gazed down at the kit. His little green eyes stared at her in wonder. She continued. "I even met Dawnstar once. She told me the missing details of her story, her personal experiences of her life. Like to call myself an expert on her," Breezestorm paused for a moment. Sandkit was obviously intrigued. He would very much enjoy the story, Breezestorm knew.

"If you were to meet Dawnstar, she would seem like an ordinary warrior. But she wasn't. She was special in so many ways," Breezestorm closed her eyes, taking in the memories. "Dawnstar resides in StarClan now, but here is her story."


	2. Chapter 1

Dawnstar's Legacy Chapter 1

"_Dawnstar was born and grew up in RiverClan; her whole life was in that clan. I never heard a more loyal cat, except maybe Yellowfang to ThunderClan. Dawnstar's mother's name was Stoneheart, known for her stubbornness and loyalty to her clanmates. Dawnstar's father was named Embersoul; he was the nicest cat I knew. He was full of humor, and kindness. I think Dawnstar took after her father more than her mother." _

Warmth and softness covered from head to tail. She could see nothing, but feel everything. Her mother slept nervously beside her, checking the little kit every minute for any signs of distress. The kit let out a meow, in an instant her mother was on her. She licked her daughter till she stopped making noise and drifted back to sleep or suckled. Then, by accident, the little she kit toppled over onto her side. In surprise, she opened her eyes. Brightness surrounded her, and the kit let out a meow of fear and distress. Her mother rushed over to her, kicking up pieces of her nest in the process.

"Look! Dawnkit's eyes are open! Someone get Embersoul." Dawnkit's mother sounded very excited. She rushed out of the nursery after a ginger, tabby queen. All Dawnkit saw of her mother was a silver-grey blur. Her mother sure ran fast.

Now that Dawnkit's eyes were open, she decided to look around. The whole nursery was made of river reeds and thick, thorny bushes. Nests lay throughout the huge den. A dark, grey queen lay in one of them with two kits who looked exactly like her. Dawnkit had heard her mother say their names and describe them to other cats who visited the nursery. She remembered the queen's name. It was Wolflight. Her kits were named Mistkit and Bluekit, honoring noble cats of the past. Dawnkit then tried standing up. Her legs were weak; she was born just a few days ago. Dawnkit's legs trembled as she put weight on them. Soon her legs gave way under her and she collapsed onto the mossy floor of the nursery. Frightened, she began to make little mewling sounds for her mother. As if on cue, Dawnkit's mother seemed to materialize in front of her. Her mother picked her up by the scruff and placed Dawnkit on her haunches back in her nest. She then turned to see an unfamiliar cat staring back at her. The cat was a tom with flaming orange fur and grey splotches.

"Embersoul, meet your daughter." Dawnkit's mother said proudly. Embersoul purred and licked Dawnkit on the forehead.

"Hello, Dawnkit," Embersoul meowed, his voice laced with pride like her mother's. "She's beautiful, Stoneheart." Embersoul stated, now facing Dawnkit's mother.

"Isn't she? She perfect like you are." Stoneheart purred. Her emerald green eyes glowed with happiness and pride. Embersoul's eyes were a dark amber color. They swirled with an emotion Dawnkit didn't know. _Do I look like either of them? _Dawnkit wondered to herself. She looked down at her paws; they were white without a spot of grey on them. Then she turned to look at the rest of her body. He fur was a silver color like her mother's and the tip of her tail was white like her paws. Dawnkit trotted over to a puddle sitting in the corner of the nursery. She peered down at the clear water, hoping to see her reflection. Staring back at her was an image of Dawnkit's face. Her ears were tipped with white and her eyes were dark amber like Embersoul's. _I look different than mom and dad. _Dawnkit wobbled back over to her mother. She was getting the hang of walking. Soon, tiredness enveloped her like a blanket. She started to curl up by Stoneheart. Her mother purred.

"Why don't you come back later, Embersoul, when Dawnkit has more energy."

The last thing Dawnkit heard before fell asleep was her father agreeing with her mother.


	3. Chapter 2

Dawnstar's Legacy Chapter 2

**Remember to send me your characters along with a description or pic and personality. I'm not going to steal them or anything so it's perfectly safe. I only am claiming Dawnstar, Timberclaw, Embersoul, Stoneheart and Thunderstorm and Breezestorm. The rest I don't care about or don't even belong to me. You can take them and use them in your stories and stuff. **

The warm, summer breeze flowed through Riverclan's camp like the river itself. The winder stirred the reeds, making a clanking sound against the rough earth. It had been a quarter moon since Dawnkit was born, and she was sitting with Embersoul outside of the nursery watching patrols go in and out of the camp. Dawnkit watched with wonder in her little amber eyes as she watched her mother go out with a hunting patrol.

"Daddy, when will Stoneheart be back?" Dawnkit asked, worrying herself without her mother beside her.

"She'll be back by sunhigh, dear. I promise," Embersoul meowed to his daughter, "Let's play a game to pass the time." Embersoul picked up a wad of moss with his claws and rolled it into a ball. Then, he threw it up in the air. The moss ball zipped past Dawnkit's ear, making a whooshing sound as it flew by. Dawnkit turned around and looked at the ball of dampish moss confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking up at Embersoul.

"We call it moss-ball. Some cat tosses the moss and the other cats go and get it. It's fun, try it." Embersoul smiled at Dawnkit, pushing her with his muzzle and encouraging her to fetch the moss. Then, Dawnkit scampered towards the ball. She picked it up with her teeth. It felt damp and squishy between her jaws. Her tongue brushed the green plant and Dawnkit spat out the moss ball, scowling.

"It tastes icky!" Dawnkit mewed, jumping up and down sticking her tongue out. Embersoul laughed, the sound of his voice echoed off the walls of some dens.

"You're not supposed to eat it, frog-brain." Embersoul continued to laugh, whiskers twitching. "You're only supposed to carry it back to me."

"I don't want to play this game anymore!" Dawnkit wailed, still shocked by the foul taste of the moss in her mouth. Embersoul stood up on his feet. He chuckled one last time to himself.

"Ok then, let's meet some of the clan. Follow me." Embersoul started off in a direction away from the nursery; Dawnkit followed him. Struggling to keep up with her father, Dawnkit had to run full speed. Her short legs kept her from walking as fast as her father.

"Wait up!" She called. Hearing her call, Embersoul stopped and waited for her.

"This is the medicine cat's den," Embersoul meowed to Dawnkit. The pair stood in front of a den that resided between the roots of a tree. The tree itself sat on a mini island in the middle of the RiverClan camp. Embersoul had to carry Dawnkit across the water that cut the camp in thirds to reach the medicine cat's den. Embersoul then ducked under the roots, calling out to the medicine cat that was supposedly in the den.

"Hey! Leafstep! Are you there?" Embersoul's yowl awoke a broad shouldered, white cat with ginger tabby spots. His pelt smelled like herbs and mud to Dawnkit. The scent was pungent, but not unpleasant. Dawnkit padded up to Embersoul and sat down beside him. The little, silver kit looked all around the den. It looked much more spacious on the inside than outside. Dawnkit could see light filtering in the tree root woven roof of the den; the sun marking the earthen floor like a dappled cat pelt. Sitting at the sides of the den sat neat little piles of herbs, roots and berries. _I wonder what those are for. _Dawnkit thought, taking in all the scents and sights. Then, the new, spotted tom cat noticed the pair of cats in his den.

"Hello Embersoul, how are today?" The cat's mew stood calm and clear. Dawnkit watched to see how her father would react to this new cat, who obviously knew him.

"I'm very well, Leafstep. I want you to meet Dawnkit." Embersoul's pride could be detected by his daughter. She sat just a little straighter. Leafstep looked down at Dawnkit, inspecting her carefully. Then, the huge spotted tom purred.

"Welcome to RiverClan, little one. I think Blackwing is on her way back, why don't you meet her too." Leafstep said, "I need to get back to working, come back and visit anytime, you two." Embersoul started to lead his daughter out of the medicine cat's den. Dawnkit didn't want to leave just yet. She wanted to know who exactly Leafstep was, what all the herbs were for. And more importantly, find out who exactly Blackwing was. The pair of cats crawled out of Leafstep's den, finding themselves in front of the river. Before Dawnkit could take another step, she was lifted into the air in the jaws of her father. Embersoul hopped into the river. The sunlight glinted off the water making it shine like a sapphire. Embersoul swam strongly to the other side of the water, keeping his head above the swirling river. Soon, Dawnkit felt solid ground beneath her paws. She turned around to see her father climbing out of the river. He shook off his fur, water flying of his body in little droplets. Some water sprayed Dawnkit's fur. She didn't mind though. Water sprayed her all the time when Stoneheart came back from patrols or hunting. She often got some on Dawnkit when she lied down next to her daughter.

Dawnkit stood up and followed Embersoul again. He was on the move to a larger den with some cats sleeping or laying in it. The cats didn't look old, so it was probably the warriors' den.

"The white and grey she cat is Splashfrost, the cream colored tom is Milkpelt, and the two cats sleeping over there are Fireclaw and Amberblaze. Fireclaw is the lighter colored ginger tom and Amberblaze is his sister. She's that dark ginger cat." Embersoul whispered to Dawnkit, "In the corner is Redfur, he's the reddish brown tabby. Sharing tongues with him is his mate, Silverstorm. She's the silver and black spotted she cat." Dawnkit stared at the cats; few stared back and welcomed the little, silver kit to the clan like Leafstep had. Dawnkit stuffed her nose with the unfamiliar scents of her clanmates. Soon her nose was overwhelmed and Dawnkit grew tired. Embersoul noticed the condition of his daughter and led her back to the nursery. On their way, a black pelted she cat with crystal clear blue eyes passed by. Embersoul stopped and greeted her.

"Hi Blackwing, how was your herb gathering trip?" Embersoul asked politely, paying more attention to his daughter's welfare than talking to Blackwing. The black she cat set down a mouth full of herbs to reply.

"Very fruitful, thank you for asking. Is this Dawnkit? She looks so much like her mother," Blackwing nuzzled Dawnkit affectionately. Dawnkit winced a little in surprise.

"I ready to take a nap now, Embersoul." Dawnkit stated. Blackwing twitched her whiskers, snickering to herself.

"And she's so much like you, Embersoul." Blackwing meowed. Embersoul smiled, catching the joke. Then he started to pad off to the nursery, expecting Dawnkit to follow him. Instead Dawnkit's gaze was fixed on Blacking's eyes. They seemed to glow as if they were made of stars. The blue beams of light seemed to penetrate Dawnkit's heart, making her tremble a bit with fear. Blackwing stared down at Dawnkit. She seemed to take on a whole new personality. Instead of being warm and affectionate, the black pelted she cat seemed chilling like night and the serious of her gaze appeared to stop the very breeze that flowed through the camp. Blackwing then opened her mouth to speak.

"The flight of the dawn shall rise with the clan that drowns in its own life." Blackwing's voice sounded like it echoed off a stone wall. It was elegant, but mysterious and spoke of ancient promises of salvation. Suddenly, Blackwing's eyes lost their glimmering sheen. Her eyes looked normal again and her voice softened back to the way it was. "Have a good day, Dawnkit." She mewed. Blackwing picked up her herbs and headed towards Leafstep's den. Dawnkit rushed towards her father, eager to be away from Blackwing and her mysterious revelation. She pressed up against Embersoul's grey and ginger fur, hoping for some comfort.

"It's ok, Dawnkit. She doesn't mean it." Embersoul meowed, trying to soothe Dawnkit.

"Who is Blackwing anyway?" Dawnkit asked, fear leaking away from her.

"Blackwing is a medicine cat. She's Leafstep's apprentice." Embersoul answered her question. He licked his daughter, then picked her up and set her down in her nest.

"Oh." Dawnkit said, mostly to herself. Embersoul showed no signs of hearing her.

"Do you want me to lay down with you till Stoneheart gets back?" Dawnkit's father asked her, leaning over to lick her forehead. Dawnkit nodded in reply. She closed her eyes and felt her father's warm fur press against her side. She listened to his rhythmic breathing and soon fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Dawnstar's Legacy chapter 3

**Sometimes I wonder if anyone actually reads this. People read my History Rewritten: Brokenstar story, so why not this one? This story is important if you want to know about Dawnstar, who is in the first mentioned story. If anyone actually is reading this, please PM me your character that you want to see in here. Be sure to include a description/pic of the character along with a personality. Try to be realistic. Also, Willowshine does not belong to me. She belongs to Erin Hunter. **

**1 separating lines goes here 1 **

_Dawnkit was sitting peacefully in a sunny meadow, the gentle breeze rolled up and down the flattened slopes that were hills. The grass was unimaginably green and lush. It couldn't have been a more perfect day. The sun warmed Dawnkit's silver and white fur comfortably. The meadow also overlooked a river that shone in the sunshine like a polished gem. The little, silver kit wasn't quite sure where she was, but she was happy. A smile creped its way on her face as she rolled in the grass purring. The grass covered Dawnkit in a sweet, mossy smell that she recognized on her mother when she was around her, comforting her. Then, a butterfly lazily fluttered by Dawnkit's nose. Instinctively, she swatted at the flying creature. The butterfly dodged accordingly, fluttering its wings rapidly in a response to its own panic. The butterfly floated towards the river and Dawnkit chased after it, leaping and hopping in the process, very determined to catch the winged insect. _

_The butterfly flew slowly over the clear waters of the river, aware that Dawnkit wouldn't be able to catch up with it. Dawnkit stopped at the sandy river bank, staring longingly at the butterfly with wide, dark amber eyes. The winged insect seemed to mock at her as it floated above the earth._

"_Ha ha, you can't catch me." The butterfly seemed to taunt Dawnkit. She scowled in an effort to retort, making the butterfly flutter away over to the other side of the river. Dawnkit padded up back to the meadow. There wasn't any reason to stay by the river. She couldn't swim yet. So she decided to explore instead. The silvery kit trotted up over gently rolling hills of tall grass and lavender colored flowers. More butterflies scattered as she approached, but Dawnkit ignored them. Now she hated butterflies. She hated the way the first butterfly had mocked her. The other butterflies stayed well away from the kit. _

_Eventually as she kept walking, Dawnkit noticed the scenery started to change. The meadow transformed itself into a forest, then a purple hued moor, and finally a thicket with rivers and creeks slashing through the trees. Everywhere Dawnkit looked; the scenery seemed to be lined with stars as it sparkled. Dawnkit wondered where she was. She definitely wasn't in RiverClan's territory. There was no going back to the meadow now; the kit wouldn't be able to retrace her steps. _

_However, this place was equally as interesting as the first. Dawnkit settled herself down by a pool of water, dabbing her paws and tongue in the water to cool her body off after the lengthy walk. As Dawnkit peered down at the crystalline water, she noticed that the water was reflecting what looked like the stars. _Odd, _she wondered, _it's not dark enough for the stars to come out yet. _Still staring at the starry pool, Dawnkit the stars on the water began to swirl. The light bounced out of the water, illuminating the entire forest around her. An image placed itself on top of the shimmering stars. A vision flashed into the silver kit's mind. _

"_Willowshine, are you here?" A voice cried out, echoing into the star filled forest. Dawnkit recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure exactly who the voice belonged to. Then, Embersoul's image appeared right before Dawnkit's very eyes! Her father was here! But where was here? The question instilled itself into Dawnkit's mind. Suddenly, a different voice answered Embersoul's call._

"_I am here, Embersoul." The voice was clear and soft, a bit like Dawnkit's mother's voice. But this meow was completely new. No one in RiverClan that Dawnkit knew had that kind of voice. The mews continued._

"_Over here, Embersoul. We have much to talk about." As if on cue, a pale, grey she cat with dazzling dark blue eyes materialized in front of Embersoul. Her pelt shone brightly, as if her pelt were made of stars. The she cat sat down in near Dawnkit's father, her delicate paws made no sound as she settled. _

"_Has StarClan approved? Is the prophecy still intact?" Embersoul asked the grey she cat, calmly but at the same time curiosity edged out of his mew. The grey she cat nodded, her blue eyes blazing, but not at Embersoul. _

"_It is. The rest of the clan approves very much at your efforts, and Blackwing's." _

"_Blackwing told her the prophecy though; I saw and heard her say it." _

"_That's ok, she needs to know sometime. She's too young to think much of it. It would hurt her if she understood now. She'll figure out everything when she's older. Everything will work out fine, Embersoul. Just wait and see." The grey cat finished speaking and got back up to her paws. Dawnkit saw worry flash in her father's face. _

"_I know, but I worry about her a lot. She's my daughter." Embersoul said, looking at his paws. _

"_Yes, but StarClan is always watching over her, and the rest of your family. Stop worrying so much. The prophecy is kind, and will keep her safe." _

_Suddenly, Dawnkit's vision started to blur. The images that played themselves in front of her eyes started to fade to blackness. Now she was alone. The silver kit whimpered, fear setting into her mind. Then, she opened her eyes. _

1 separating lines goes here 1

Dawnkit opened her eyes. She was back in the nursery with both of her parents lying nearby. Dawnkit thought they curled around each other like little worms. She laughed to herself at the thought. Dawnkit padded over the nest her parents were napping in. She prodded her mother's ears with a paw, making them twitch with annoyance. Stoneheart blinked open her eyes to see her daughter awake and staring back at her.

"How late it is, Dawnkit," Stoneheart said yawning, "I guess I can sleep more tonight. Get up, Embersoul." Stoneheart poked her mate's face with her paw. Embersoul stirred, and awoke.

"You didn't have to be _that _demanding you know." Embersoul meowed to his mate, making a face. Stoneheart twitched her whiskers in response.

"Did you take Dawnkit to meet the apprentices earlier?"

"No, I forgot. She wanted a nap before we could go."

"You should go soon; you might be neglecting your apprentice, Embersoul."

"He only has a couple moons left. He knows everything about being a warrior, honestly, Stoneheart. He deserves a day off." Dawnkit's parents laughed at themselves. They argued all the time, but it never about anything serious or important. Dawnkit never made much of their arguments.

The little family of cats stepped outside the nursery. The thorns that surrounded the den tugged at Dawnkit's fur as she slipped out. She stepped forward and stood by her mother. Stoneheart lead her and Emberheart over to the apprentice's den that resided under a bush that was covered with red berries. Dawnkit saw cats coming in and out of the den, some sat outside and shared tongues. Embersoul padded forward and roused awake a brown tabby tom apprentice. He was curled in a tight ball in his mossy nest. Embersoul had to try a second time to wake him.

"Hey, Timberpaw, it's time to get up." Embersoul said, with an edge of sternness. The brown tom opened his eyes. To Dawnkit, they shone an emerald green color, much like the plants that grew by the puddles outside of the nursery.

"Are we going out to train?" The brown cat asked, panicked that he had slept so long. Embersoul chuckled.

"No Timberpaw. I wanted you to meet my daughter. Her name is Dawnkit."

Timberpaw looked down at Dawnkit. She stared back at him equally, meeting his dazzling green eyes.

"Welcome, Dawnkit. You're lucky you'll be growing up in RiverClan. I heard ShadowClan forcer their kits to serve the warriors and are left out in the woods if they don't do what they're told." Timberclaw mewed, smiling a little at his own joke. Dawnkit didn't realize it was, though.

"They wouldn't really, would they?" Dawnkit squeaked, horrified. Timberclaw nuzzled her.

"No, I was just kidding."

Dawnkit made a face at the brown tabby apprentice. Timberpaw stopped his behavior when he got a sour look from Embersoul.

"Why don't you introduce her to the other apprentices, Timberpaw?" Embersoul said. He nudged his apprentice along out into the camp. Timberpaw stepped out of the apprentice's den. Dawnkit followed him as her parents started off in a different direction together. She guessed they were going hunting.

Timberpaw led the silver kit towards a rock that sat a few tails lengths from the apprentice's den. Four new cats were chatting, and eating prey. One cat was looking up at the sky. They turned their heads towards the pair of cats approaching and mewed their hellos.

"The blue-grey she cat is Rainpaw. She's the newest apprentice, she's been training for a half a moon now," Timberpaw explained to Dawnkit. He continued to introduce his denmates, "The light brown tom with white paws is Sparrowpaw. He's an awesome hunter. He's the oldest. Tomorrow is his warrior ceremony." Timberpaw then turned his attention to a slim, black tom. "This is Darkpaw. He's Sparrowpaw's brother. And last but not least, the white she cat over there is Icepaw. She's my sister."

"You know your father is my mentor, right?" Timberpaw asked, facing Dawnkit. The silver kit nodded.

1 separating lines goes here 1

The sun settled down to dusk. The moon rose, taking the sun's place in the sky. Dawnkit flopped down in her nest with Stoneheart. She met the entire clan within the course of a day! It was exhausting to the little kit. She shut her eyes, as her father entered the den for the last time before going off to sleep in the warrior's den.

"Embersoul, you came a good time. I have news," Stoneheart's voice heightened with excitement. "I'm having another kit!"

Embersoul stared wide eyed at his mate. He leapt at her and licked her face over and over.

"Dawnkit! Dawnkit! You're going to have a littermate!" Stoneheart yowled to her daughter.

_I'm going to have a what? _


	5. Chapter 4

Dawnstar's Legacy chapter 4

**I need characters, so please, give an idea at least. Usual disclaimers: Dawnstar, Timberclaw, Stoneheart, Embersoul, and Thunderkit are the cats I'm claiming. The rest you can go ahead and take and claim as yours if you want. I don't mind. I really don't. Also, it is tradition that cats are not named River, Thunder, Wind or Shadow. I am breaking this rule; I have seen other authors who have too, just so you know if names sound a little weird. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Three moons passed since the day Dawnkit received news of a sibling that was on its way. News spread around fast in RiverClan, and most of the clan was off congradulating Embersoul and Stoneheart. Dawnkit couldn't stand warriors, queens and apprentices tromping in and out of the nursery most days. On the bright side, Dawnkit now knew the entire clan. She knew the elders: Willowfur, Fireclaw, Stormheart, and Brightstep. She also knew the other queens: Blackstripe, Ripplesky, and Mooneyes. Dawnkit was also introduced to the Leader, Waterstar and her deputy, Nightshade.

On day, Dawnkit was napping next to her mother. She opened her eyes and pressed herself closer into the familiar silver pelt. Dawnkit noticed how huge her mother's belly grew in the last three moons! She reminded Dawnkit of a fat bass fish that the hunting patrols often brought back from the rivers and lake. This made Dawnkit laugh a little to herself. _I wonder when the new kit will arrive. _Just as the thought passed into her mind, Stoneheart shifted her position, _again. _Dawnkit got very little sleep this hour, even though she got tired in the middle of the day as usual. Stoneheart kept moving around, jostling Dawnkit all around their mossy, little nest. She had never been so sleep deprived in her life. Finally and very lazily, Dawnkit stood up and hopped out of the nest. _I'll go find Leafstep. He'll get something to help Mama. _Dawnkit squeezed herself out of the nursery, reeds tugged at her fur as she slipped out. She wasn't old enough to swim yet, so she would have to find Embersoul to get Leafstep. Dawnkit walked over to the warriors den. Most of the warriors were in their dens at this time of day; it was the hottest part of the day. Embersoul was in the den at around this time, but not this time. It seemed like every warrior was in the den _except _her father. Panicking, Dawnkit found Silverstorm instead. The kit ran bounced up to the silver tabby warrior, mewling.

"Can you get Leafstep for me? I can't swim." Silverstorm, seeing the worry in the kit's eyes, stepped out of the den with a rather calm expression. She padded to the river and jumped. Icy droplets of clear water splashed Dawnkit's coat as she followed. Moments later, Silverstorm appeared out of the medicine cat's den with Leafstep at her heels. The spotted medicine cat looked strained to Dawnkit, as if he hadn't slept in a long time. Reluctantly, Leafstep wadded across to the main camp area.

"Stoneheart's sick! Stoneheart's sick!" Dawnkit yowled over to Leafstep. Sure enough, Stoneheart could be heard from the nursery, yowling like ten badgers were chasing her. With a new energy, Leafstep bounded out from the river bank and streaked towards the nursery. Blackwing seemed to materialize from the apprentice's den with a bundle of herbs in her mouth, following her mentor.

"Hurry up with the raspberry leaves, Blackwing." Leafstep called to his apprentice, his fur bristling as he landed in the nursery. Dawnkit slipped in after the two medicine cats, hoping her mother would be alright. Inside the nursery, Dawnkit saw the other queens lead their kits outside. Only Mooneyes stayed in the nursery. She lay down beside Stoneheart, lapping at Stoneheart's silver forehead to soothe her. Leafstep placed a paw on Stoneheart's belly. Dawnkit's mother yowled with surprise and jerked her head towards the medicine cat.

"GET OUT!" She screeched. Blackwing, who was sitting in the background and absorbing the experience laughed.

"It's alright, Stoneheart, you're just kitting. You'll need our help and at least an herb."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP. I NEED EMBERSOUL. SOMEONE GO FIND HIM!" As if on cue, Amberblaze poked her head into the nursery meowing.

"He's almost here. I'm just going to fetch him for you." And with a flick of her paws, Amberblaze was gone. Stoneheart yowled again in response. Dawnkit covered her ears. _She sure is loud! _The silver and white kit looked back at her mother, who was panting heavily, stomach contracting. To Dawnkit, it looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"I need a stick. Mooneyes, will you get one for me?" Leafstep meowed, calmness entering his voice. Mooneyes obeyed, her orange eyes shining. She grasped a stick in her mouth and handed it to Leafstep.

"Bit down on this, Stoneheart," the medicine cat said, "it will help with the pains." Wordlessly, Stoneheart did as she was told. Dawnkit could hear the wood crunching beneath her mother's yowls. Then, the reeds of the den rustled. Dawnkit averted her gaze towards the nursery entrance. Embersoul's familiar dappled face appeared.

"Amberblaze told me what's happening, does she need help?" Embersoul's face was twisted with worry for his mate. He burst through the entrance of the nursery and planted himself next to Stoneheart.

"Is she ok?" Emberheart asked, he was almost shaking with worry. Blackwing settled down near the group of cats and answered the anxious tom. Her crystal blue eyes shone with excitement.

"She's fine. In a few more moments the kit should come out."

With one final yowl from Stoneheart, a little bundle of fur fell to the mossy floor of the nursery. Blackwing sprang at it, the furiously licked the little grey ball of fur. The black pelted medicine cat gripped the wet bundle and placed it by Stoneheart's side. Dawnkit tried to get a closer look at her new sibling. She could hear Mooneyes, Blackwing and Leafstep purr.

"Congratulations, Stoneheart and Embersoul! You now have a healthy son," Leafstep meowed cheerfully. His amber eyes glowed. "Here's some borage for Stoneheart. Make sure she eats them, Embersoul." Leafstep pushed a few fresh leaves towards Embersoul. Dawnkit could smell the bitter scent that wafted around the adult cats' paws.

Embersoul nodded to Leafstep. Both he and Blackwing squeezed out of the thorny entrance to the nursery and headed back to the medicine cat's den. On her way out, Blackwing stared into Dawnkit's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak. Her eyes still maintained their warmth and friendliness as usual.

"You're lucky, Dawnkit. My brother, Darkfang died when he was made a warrior. I never had a chance to really bond with him." The dark medicine cat's eyes flashed pain. Dawnkit guessed Blackwing was remembering what it was like to be living with a sibling. Dawnkit didn't respond to Blackwing. She had no way of comforting her. All the silver kit could manage to do was avert Blackwing's gaze politely. Dawnkit was about to go toward her family when Blackwing stopped her suddenly.

"Don't forget what I said, _Flight of Dawn._" Dawnkit almost gasped out loud when she saw Blackwing's blue eyes glow like they did three moons ago. Too dazed to react, Dawnkit fell to her haunches. Blackwing then left the nursery with her mentor. Dawnkit sighed with relief when she was gone. Now she could finally meet her new littermate in peace.

Dawnkit trotted up to her mother's nest. Stoneheart was grooming a little bundle of grey fur. The lump of grey mewed in protest, but Dawnkit's mother kept on licking. Stoneheart then turned to face her daughter. Dawnkit thought her mother's face looked gaunt and her eyes lost their glittering green light they usually carried as a sign of vitality.

"Dawnkit, meet your new little brother," Stoneheart mewed, her voice loosing energy. She turned to Embersoul, who settled himself down, pressing his fur to hers. "What shall we name him?" Embersoul beckoned Dawnkit towards the lump of fur pressed against her mother's belly. The little tom kit had silvery grey fur like Dawnkit and her mother's, but with ginger paws and ear tips a bit like his father's. Embersoul stared off into the distance for a heart beat's time. Then he responded softly to his mate.

"I say we name him Thunderkit, honoring noble leader Thunderstar, who graced us with the warrior code." Embersoul gazed lovingly at his little family and purred. Warmth strayed off of him in waves Dawnkit could detect.

"Welcome to RiverClan, Thunderkit." Stoneheart sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She curled her body around her new born son who then began to suckle greedily.

"Let's go out so we don't disturb your mother." Embersoul whispered to Dawnkit. He led his daughter out of the nursery and into the clearing where the clan was gathering. Dawnkit sat close to her father as cats poured out of their nests and settled around a flat, tan colored stone that jutted out of the ground in the middle of camp. A blue grey and white tabby she cat leapt up onto the rock, muscles rippling with the power that coursed through them. Dawnkit immediately recognized the cat as Waterstar, RiverClan's leader. _I wonder why we're having a clan meeting. Is it to welcome Thunderkit into the clan?_

Waterstar gazed down at her clan and set her gaze on the group of apprentices that sat almost directly in front of her. Then, loud and resonating, Waterstar yowled to her clan.

"Today, we gather here to welcome the clan's newest arrival," Excited mews could be heard from every cat in the camp. "We welcome Thunderkit, son of Embersoul and Stoneheart."

"Thunderkit! Thunderkit!" The clan cheered. Dawnkit joined in, pride echoing from her voice. She heard her father's voice above the rest, celebrating the birth of his own son. As soon as the cheers died down, Waterstar spoke up again.

"We are also here to witness two new warriors gain their warrior names. They are Icepaw and Timberpaw." Waterstar shifted her blue gaze to Redfur, Icepaw's mentor. "Redfur, is Icepaw ready to become a warrior?"

"She is, Waterstar." Redfur responded. Icepaw padded respectfully towards Waterstar, her white fur prickling with anticipation.

"Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan always, even at the cost of your life?" Waterstar's voice echoed in the clearing, all the other cats quieted.

"I do." Icepaw said, her voice remaining strong.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward you shall be known as Icepelt. We honor your courage and determination as we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Icepelt! Icepelt!" The clan cheered with the same enthusiasm as they did moments before. Dawnkit watched as Icepelt leaned over to Waterstar and licked her shoulder. Then, the striped RiverClan leader turned towards Timberpaw.

"Embersoul, is Timberpaw worthy of becoming a Warrior?" Embersoul jerked his head to his leader.

"He is, Waterstar." Embersoul meowed in response, full of confidence in his apprentice. Waterstar nodded.

"Timberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Timberpaw's voice mewed. It shook a little nervously, but then gained confidence and clarity.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. From this day forward, you shall be called Timberclaw. We honor your skill and kindness as we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Timberclaw!" The clan started to cheer again. Dawnkit raised her voice high. She was happy for Timberclaw. He was one of her first friends that she made in the clan. Embersoul suddenly turned his attention towards her.

"That'll be you one day. I might be gone then, but always remember I'll watch your warrior ceremony."


	6. Chapter 5

Dawnstar's Legacy chapter 5

**Ick, I'm off schedule again. I was freaking out about school stuff, so I forgot to write another chapter. Also *Ahem,* characters anyone? Is anyone actually reading this story? Is this one really down in the dirt compared to History Rewritten: Brokenstar? **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

3 moons passed since Dawnkit witnessed Timberclaw and Icepelt's warrior ceremonies. In that time, Wolflight's kits Bluekit and Mistkit became apprentices and were named Bluepaw and Mistpaw. Mooneye's kits were born and were named Hawkkit and Shinekit. Reedtail, Amberblaze and Milkpelt's daughter, moved to the nursery expecting the kits of the warrior Shellfang, who had light blue stripes on his face and a white body. Darkpaw and Sparrowpaw became warriors, taking the names Darkfire and Sparrowfeather.

Dawnkit sat outside the entrance of the nursery. The sun lazily floated across the clear, blue sky. Dawnkit sighed. Her apprentice ceremony would be any day now, but she just couldn't wait. Timberclaw and Icepelt stopped by the nursery every day and taught her battle moves. One day Timberclaw took her to the river and taught her how to swim. But today the two warriors were nowhere to be found. Dawnkit assumed they were on a patrol. She was jealous of their freedom. They got to do something important and fun while she sat on her haunches in the camp, bored out of her mind. _When will Waterstar make me an apprentice? I've been alive for more than six moons, for StarClan's sake! Why is she taking so long? _

Dawnkit stoop up and headed for the stream. She found herself padding towards the bank of the river by the Medicine cat's den. The damp sand felt gritty and cool under Dawnkit's paws. It was a refreshing welcome to the warm, Greenleaf weather that graced the earth this time of year. Then, a shadow materialized and leaned over Dawnkit's head.

"A bit bored are we?"

Dawnkit spun around, facing her was Leafstep. His white and ginger fur dulled from the low light of the trees. Dawnkit nodded to the tom. She was so bored it felt like she'd explode.

"I'm glad I found you. I want to tell you something," Leafstep said, no emotion showing on his face that Dawnkit could see, "It's about Blackwing. I've seen her watch you. It seems like she's purposely trying to protect you." Leafstep's amber gaze lit up with sympathy for his apprentice. Dawnkit kept listening. "You don't know this, but Blackwing is my kin. She's my niece. Silverstorm is her mother and Redfur is her father. Redfur is my brother."

Dawnkit stared at the medicine cat in amazement. She had no idea he had family ties left alive.

"Anyways, Dawnkit," Leafstep mewed on, "You know how Darkfang died. Blackwing is like a kit to me, so I noticed when she was feeling down after the death vigil." Leafstep's tail twitched. "She was never quite the same, afterwards. You know her now as an energetic and affectionate she cat, but she wasn't always like that. At first she was a bit shy and rebellious…" Leafstep sighed wistfully, and then continued. "Anyway, here's what I came to tell. You're a lot like Darkfang." Leafstep stared into Dawnkit's eyes. She could feel his gaze burning into her with an intensity of a thousand stars. Dawnkit almost shivered in fear. Leafstep spoke up again.

"Could you be a sister to Blackwing?"

The request took Dawnkit off guard a little. She already had a sibling, Dawnkit never made much of him. _I won't be a good sister to her; I barely know how to take care of Thunderkit. _

"I guess." Dawnkit answered quietly.

"Please, help out a clanmate." With those last words, Leafstep was gone. Dawnkit watched the medicine cat pad away to his den with a sorrowful gate.

1 separating line goes here 1

The sun had moved positions, casting awkward shadows in the reeds. Dawnkit went back to the nursery to spend time with Thunderkit. She thought about what Leafstep said on the way back. Maybe she should be a sister to Blackwing. After all, Blackwing visited all the time. Dawnkit's thoughts were crushed when a lithe, muscular grey kit barreled into her.

"Oofff!" Dawnkit squeaked, hitting the mossy floor of the nursery with a soft thud.

"Ha! I got you. Look Stoneheart! I caught Dawnkit!" The grey kit hopped off of Dawnkit. She got up to her paws with a little hiss. Thunderkit was annoying her again, just like he had for the past three moons. Thunderkit bounced around in circles. His little ginger paws flinging sand in the air. Dawnkit gagged a little.

"Stop it Thunderkit." Dawnkit growled. Thunderkit didn't listen. He kicked some moss into his sister's face, laughing as Dawnkit mewed in protest. "I said STOP IT!" Dawnkit snarled and launched herself at Thunderkit. She unsheathed her claws and sliced at his chest.

Thunderkit squealed, getting the attention of their mother.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Stoneheart hissed as she pulled her two kits apart from each other. Dawnkit's vision glazed red as she gazed at Thunderkit and then to her mother. Fury twisted on her face. "Apologize. Do it right now, Dawnkit." Stoneheart's voice came out as a growl, but Dawnkit was too angry at her brother to notice. She looked on at the little grey and ginger tom with satisfaction. Her claws had sliced the skin on his chest, leaving a patch furless and bleeding. Thunderkit huddled against Stoneheart; his eyes wild with fear.

"I'm sorry, Thunderkit." Dawnkit said. Her meow somewhat flat.

"Like you mean it, Dawnkit." Stoneheart growled once more.

"I'm sorry, Thunderkit." This time Dawnkit sounded genuine. Stoneheart picked up Thunderkit by the scruff and carried him off towards Leafstep's den still fuming with anger over her daughter. Dawnkit flopped down on her mossy nest. _It's not my fault Thunderkit is stupid. Not to mention useless and annoying. _

Evening approached without warning and the sun soon began to set, leaving a milky orange and pink fire in the sky. No kit invited Dawnkit to play the entire day when they heard about what she did to her brother. Shinekit, a good friend of Dawnkit, found every excuse known to the clan to avoid her. This made Dawnkit feel left out. Sighing, the silvery kit stood up and padded slowly out of the nursery. She walked towards the freshkill pile. Normally she would be hungry, but her belly felt sour with guilt. _Thunderkit is a curse to the earth! Why should I even care about what I did? _Dawnkit lazily walked back to the nursery and tried to close her eyes. Why couldn't she forget about what happened earlier? Suddenly, a black shadow covered Dawnkit. She blinked open her eyes to see what it was. Blue eyes shimmered and danced, blazing into Dawnkit's own eyes. It was Blackwing. She was probably visiting as usual for the day.

"Hi Dawnkit, are you doing ok?" Blackwing asked, obviously showing her concern for her clanmate.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just- well, I feel weird." Dawnkit replied, slowly averting her gaze. Blackwing softened.

"It's from earlier, isn't it?"

Dawnkit almost gasped out loud.

"How did you know?"

"I did the same thing when I was an apprentice." Blackwing blinked slowly and opened her eyes again. She sighed. But it wasn't a happy sigh. Dawnkit thought it sounded depressed and regretful. "When I was an apprentice, I was the strongest even though I was a medicine cat. I would have made an excellent warrior, but medicine cat skills were my true passion," Dawnkit listened intently. "One day, I got in a fight with Darkfang, Darkpaw back then. We quarreled, first with fierce mews and hisses. Then it escalated and I brought out my claws." Blackwing tensed as if she were right there about to fight her brother again. "I didn't think and I lunged at him. I slashed at his face and ears. When I finally realized what I had done, Darkpaw was lying on the ground bleeding. But after he was healed, he forgave me and I forgave him."

Blackwing held back tears in her eyes as she finished her story. "Now do you understand? Siblings aren't replaceable; they guide us through life; they're a gift. Maybe you aren't seeing everything in your brother." Blackwing hung her head low and stalked off back to her den. Dawnkit thought about what she said.

_How can I be a sister to Blackwing if I treat Thunderkit like dirt?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my readers who sent in characters! **

**Also, I might do longer submissions with longer times in between. Sorry for this late chapter, I find little motivations sometimes or I forget or I don't have the time. **

**Mapleleaf belongs to Rockbelly. He'll have more appearances, definitely. **

**Whitepool and Mothspots belongs to Penguin598**

**Alphapaw, Breezepaw and Emberpaw are mine. They are important characters so pay attention to them. More characters will be added progressively. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

"Dawnkit, you have been with us for six moons now, it is time for to become an apprentice," Waterstar yowled from the smoothed over stone that jutted out in the middle of camp. Dawnkit shook with anticipation as she sat below the clan leader. Her family was watching; her parent's faces beamed with pride as they watched their daughter.

Dawnkit then shifted her gaze towards Thunderkit, her brother. The little grey and ginger kit avoided his sister's eyes. Dawnkit was taken aback by this gesture. Her brother had been practically shunning her since she attacked him that day a quarter moon ago. Dawnkit had noticed that Thunderkit hadn't been as cheerful and energetic as he normally was. It seemed like his personality had drained from his body like a flash flood; it was fast and unexpected with effects that were hurtful.

Dawnkit shook her head a little. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She was going to be an apprentice today! Waterstar looked down at Dawnkit, her blue eyes shining with pride that seemed to glow like the sun on the river's edge.

"Dawnkit, until you receive your warrior name you shall be called Dawnpaw." Waterstar paused. "Your mentor will be Timberclaw. Congratulations!" Timberclaw bounded up to his new apprentice and touched her nose. Dawnpaw smiled, Timberclaw smiled back at her. This would be a promising apprenticeship.

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" The clan chanted. Dawnpaw blinked slowly, enjoying the warmth in her clan's meows. She could easily pick out Blackwing's mew from the rest of the clan's. The black pelted medicine cat was cheering the loudest for her. With a pang, Dawnpaw remembered what she had promised to Leafstep: she'd have to be a sister to Blackwing. _I'll do my best for you Blackwing, I promise with all my heart. _

1 separating line goes here 1

Dawnpaw padded out of the camp for the first time in her life, a few reeds scraped her fur as she brushed passed them. Timberclaw was a few steps ahead of her, looking back at his apprentice every few moments to make sure she was keeping up.

"We have lots to see, Dawnpaw. I want you to see the entire territory today." Timberclaw said as he walked over some smooth stones towards the river. Dawnpaw followed and trotted to where her mentor stopped and sat down. The grass felt cool under her tail and the breeze brought scents of the forest from across the lake.

"This is where we'll be hunting most of the seasons, in leafbare we'll be hunting on land."

Timberclaw trotted on, Dawnpaw soon found a good pace in her paws and easily kept up. Soon, the deciduous trees transformed into pines. Dawnpaw smelled the air and welcomed the tangy scents. Timberclaw stopped at a clearing right beside a huge, wooden twoleg bridge.

"This is the ShadowClan border. Smell their marker?" Timberclaw meowed. Dawnpaw wrinkled her nose; ShadowClan scent reminded her of frogs and a bit like the dirt place in the RiverClan camp. The silvery grey cat sneezed in an attempt to get rid of the scent in her nose. Timberclaw laughed. "I hated the scent the first time too."

"I can see why." Dawnpaw said irritation in her voice.

"Oh get over it," Timberclaw said with a playful smile, "No cat likes ShadowClan."

_Oh, what if they're cats like us, Timberclaw? _ Suddenly, a mischievous thought spawned in Dawnpaw's mind. She rushed at Timberclaw and pushed him towards the lake. Her mentor yelped in surprise, landing in the blue waves with a splash.

"Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't expecting that." Timberclaw complained as he climbed out of the water. "Get in here!" Timberclaw wrapped his paws around Dawnpaw's shoulders and dragged her in the water! Dawnpaw struggled as her head was pushed under the water. Then, her face met the surface of the water. She sputtered and coughed. Dawnpaw glared at her mentor, his green eyes blazing with humor.

"That was cold water!" Dawnpaw wailed. Timberclaw laughed again.

"That was payback." He said with triumph. Dawnpaw started to smile and rushed at Timberclaw again. The two cats chased each other, smiling and laughing the entire time.

The rest of their tour of the territory was uneventful. Timberclaw showed Dawnpaw the WindClan border and some of their warriors. To Dawnpaw, they looked underfed and skinny. Since leaf fall was on its way, Dawnpaw felt uncomfortable looking at their thin frames. Timberclaw assured her that they looked normal and that WindClan always looked skinny. Dawnpaw didn't entirely believe him.

Soon the pair arrived back to camp. Their fur had dried, so no cat would assume they had pushed each other in the lake. Dawnpaw was exhausted. She didn't bother stopping to talk to any of her clanmates. Instead, Dawnpaw slumped into her nest and napped.

The sun waned across the sky, orange light filtered into the apprentice's den through the bushes. Dawnpaw blinked open her dark amber eyes. She jolted awake; amazed she slept for that long. Frantically, the silvery she cat looked around the den. Rainpaw was asleep in a den next to hers and so was Mistpaw. Dawnpaw noticed Mistpaw yawn and stretch. The blue-grey apprenticed arched her back reminding Dawnpaw of minnow swirling and flipping in the water. Mistpaw blinked and gazed back at Dawnpaw.

"You know there's a gathering tonight. You don't need to worry about sleeping; Timberclaw told me to tell you that he wanted you to rest up for later." Mistpaw mewed. Dawnpaw breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't missed anything important. Dawnpaw and Mistpaw then squeezed out of the den.

"I could go for a bass right now." Dawnpaw said wistfully thinking of her stomach.

"Me too, it'll be good to eat before the gathering." The two she cats grasped a striped bass fish and bit into the tender flesh. Bass were Dawnpaw's favorite. She liked the unique flavor of the fish and the creamier texture. Then, remembering why she was awake, Dawnpaw popped a question.

"What's it like at a gathering, Mistpaw?" Mistpaw stopped chewing her bit of the fresh kill. Her light amber eyes stared into Dawnpaw's eyes.

"Well, there are a lot of cats. Warriors from all the clans are there. You get opportunities to meet other cats," Mistpaw said before taking another bite of bass.

"Where you nervous at all?"

"Of course! It's only natural. Just make sure you don't spill out too many clan secrets."

The two cats finished off the fish and headed back towards the den. Dawnpaw didn't want to sleep though. She was much too nervous to even close her eyes. Lying back down in her nest, Dawnpaw forced her eyes closed and drifted off to a troubled nap.

The sun moved across the sky yet again. Sunset was soon upon RiverClan. Timberclaw had woken up his apprentice when Waterstar started to announce the participants for the gathering.

1 separating line goes here 1

Noises thrummed everywhere through the trees. Cat swam in a sea of pelts, meowing greetings and sharing tongues. The gathering was a friendly environment, much to Dawnpaw's surprise. At first she thought there would be fighting and fierce sneers. Timberclaw had told Dawnpaw that fighting wasn't allowed, but Dawnpaw couldn't help but think that the peace just wouldn't last.

Suddenly, Dawnpaw was shoved aside. The silvery apprentice yelped as she landed on her side in the moonlit grass.

"Hey, why'd you do tha-" Dawnpaw stopped midsentence to find a brown she cat about her age staring back at her. The brown apprentice had scars running up and down her forelegs, reminding Dawnpaw of little creeks that ran through RiverClan's territory.

"Watch it, fish-face!" The apprentice snarled at her. From the scent that clung to her fur, Dawnpaw immediately knew this she cat was from ShadowClan.

"Fish-face?" Dawnpaw mewed, pulling her ears back indignantly. She was somewhat embarrassed and hurt. No one had openly insulted her before. Then, another ShadowClan apprentice appeared by the brown cat's side. This time that cat was a male, about the same age as the two she cats. He had brilliant violet eyes in contrast to the brown apprentice's reddish amber eyes. The tom cat also had creamy white fur with ginger paws. Then Dawnpaw noticed that both of the cats had tails that were so long, they dragged on the ground behind them. Unable to wrap her mind around these strange cats, Dawnpaw burst out laughing.

"What were you doing Alphapaw," The tom asked his clanmate, "You know that not everyone is going to hurt you here. Plus this is a good time to learn from this she cat."

"I know, Emberpaw, but so many cats have stared at me already. I thought she was going to insult me, so I fired first."

Dawnpaw stopped laughing. She sat in front of the two ShadowClan apprentices, eyes meeting theirs. The cream colored cat decided to speak first.

"Excuse my sister's rudeness. My name is Emberpaw." He said with his voice calm and cool.

"Just like my dad's name." Dawnpaw commented. Emberpaw smiled.

"He won't ever be as good of a warrior as me!" Emberpaw boasted. Dawnpaw almost felt ashamed over herself. The brown she cat spoke next.

"I'm Alphapaw." Nervousness clung to her face as she meowed. Her tail wrapped around her paw instinctively.

"Alphapaw?" Dawnpaw said the name out loud in wonder. It was a strange name for ShadowClan according to what Dawnpaw had been told. It was a strange name for any cat. Then, Alphapaw's eyes sank to the floor in shame and disappointment.

"I knew cats would find me weird. I'm such a freak."

"N-no, I'm sorry." Dawnpaw received no response for a moment, so she changed the subject. "Are you going to be a warrior, Alphapaw?"

"No, I'm training to be a medicine cat." Alphapaw's eyes light up again.

"I'm teaching her every battle move I learn anyway." Emberpaw cut in. He wrapped his tail around his sister protectively. Dawnpaw remembered her own brother with a pang. Emberpaw and Alphapaw would always have each other. Thunderkit would never want anything to do with Dawnpaw.

_What would it be like to have a sibling like that, to share a bond no one else can have?_

"Almost time for the leader's address."

A voice caught all the cats by surprise. Dawnpaw jerked her head around to see a silvery and black tabby she cat approach the trio. Scent told her nose that the newcomer was from ThunderClan, though she had a slim build that made her look almost like a WindClan cat.

"What's your name?" Dawnpaw asked. This ThunderClan cat looked a moon older than her. Her blazing blue eyes glimmered with experience in them.

"I'm Breezepaw. My mother named me after a WindClan cat from an old legend."

The four cats chatted until the leaders yowled from the great tree in the center of the island. WindClan's leader Goldenstar spoke first. Her green eyes gazed down at the cats attending the gathering.

"WindClan has two new warriors. They are Mothspots and Whitepool." Cats from all the clans cheered. Dawnpaw looked to her right to see a white she cat and a ginger tom duck their heads nervously as the clans welcomed them as warriors. _That will be me someday. I'll be a warrior and the clans will welcome me too. _

Now it was ThunderClan's turn. Spiderstar announced Breezepaw as a new apprentice along with a littler of kits that was born recently and an elder that retired. ShadowClan was up next. Falconstar perched himself on a higher branch.

"ShadowClan has two new apprentices, Emberpaw and Alphapaw. Mapleleaf, our medicine cat will have Alphapaw as an apprentice."

"I'll take you to meet my mentor after this, ok?" Alphapaw whispered to Dawnpaw. Falconstar leapt to a lower branch, allowing Waterstar to announce her clan's news.

"RiverClan has two new warriors, Timberclaw and Icepelt. We also have a new apprentice, Dawnpaw." The cats cheered on the names, Dawnpaw lifted her head proudly.

The leaders then began to gather up their clans. Dawnpaw, Emberpaw and Breezepaw followed Alphapaw to where Mapleleaf was standing. She introduced her new acquaintances to her mentor. Mapleleaf was a broad shouldered, dark tabby tom with green eyes. His eyes reminded Dawnpaw of Timberclaw's in every way. The ShadowClan medicine cat gazed at Dawnpaw fondly.

"Blackwing speaks highly of you, Dawnpaw." He said.

"She does?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Of course, you seem like a promising young cat. I've seen plenty of them."

Mapleleaf started off towards the other clan's medicine cats, leaving the apprentices to themselves. Emberpaw brought up an idea.

"Try to get here next gathering, everyone."

"Ok, let's promise to be friends." Breezepaw said cheerfully.

"I promise." Dawnpaw meowed. Then the four cats parted ways. But before Dawnpaw could move, Mapleleaf approached her again.

"Take care, _Flight of Dawn_." Suddenly, Dawnpaw was pushed into a memory of Blackwing saying the same words, her voice carrying an ancient and mystical air with her eyes shining like stars. Mapleleaf's voice carrying the same tone and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds in the moonlight.

"Don't forget what I said, Dawnpaw." Mapleleaf mewed and walked away with his clan.


	8. Chapter 7

**Forgot some characters. So here they are. RiverClan deputy: Mossclaw; Elders: will introduce them gradually; warriors I forgot to mention: Sparrowflight (formerly Sparrowpaw from Ch. 2) and Darkshade (formerly Darkpaw from Ch. 2). More will be added along the way, especially the ones sent in to me. **

**Characters from Erin Hunter's books do not belong to me. You'll know who they are.**

**Check my profile for a one shot from this chapter!**

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

"Frog dung! That would have fed all the elders!"

Dawnpaw dove into the water, hoping to catch a fat cat fish that managed to slip between her paws. It had been 4 moons since Dawnpaw had first been named an apprentice and life was going well.

The silvery she cat had watched her brother be christened to apprenticeship. Thunderpaw's usual coldness to her had extended even to the apprentice's den where they should have been closer than ever.

_Should have been. _

Dawnpaw focused back to hunting. This time she'd find the biggest fish in the river. All the elders would be impressed by her catch when she returned to them. Dawnpaw waded out into the flowing water and dove under. The best fish were always deep under the little waves of the surface. Down the silver cat dove, kicking strongly against the gentle current, she spotted the cat fish she missed. Closer and closer Dawnpaw swam, closer and closer the fish would be to its inevitable fate.

Then, the fish darted the side. Dawnpaw streaked after it, shooting through the water after the fish.

_No way am I missing this one! _

With one final kick, Dawnpaw was right on the cat fish. She snapped her jaws around it, killing it. The salty taste of flesh that squished between her jaws tasted better than ever this time. Dawnpaw's head broke the surface with her prey. She swam to the shore and placed her catch on the ground. One more fish and then she'd head back to camp. Patiently, Dawnpaw settled down by the shore, careful not to let her shadow touch the river.

A suddenly shape came into view a few after a few moments of waiting.

_Fish! _

Skillfully, Dawnpaw slashed her claws through the water, sending the fish flying into the air! Aiming, she readied for the killing blow. Dawnpaw swiped, hitting the fish straight in head, killing it fast. The dead fish landed back into the river, flowing along with the current.

_No, that's my prey!_

Dawnpaw raced after her stolen catch, bounding through the forest floor. Then, she hopped into the river. Following the ribbon like trails of blood strewn through the waves, the silver apprentice managed to catch up with her prey. She reached out one paw to scoop the dead fish up out of the water, but another paw beat her to it.

_Thunderpaw! _

"That's my fish; can I have it back please, Thunderpaw?" Dawnpaw asked her brother kindly. Instead of an immediate reply, Dawnpaw received an icy glare.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers. It's mine now." Thunderpaw picked up the fish and stalked off into the reeds. Thunderpaw had just stolen Dawnpaw's fresh kill! This didn't make Dawnpaw mad, but it did hurt. It hurt like rejection, stinging the heart.

_It's been moons, moons! Why can't he just let it go? I still love him. _

Pushing away her feelings, Dawnpaw backtracked for her cat fish. At least one large fish would be enough. Timberclaw wouldn't be mad at her for missing one fish, especially since the cat fish was a much better catch. Dawnpaw walked back home to camp slightly more elated at the thought.

1 separating line goes here 1

Dawnpaw carried her cat fish over to the elder's den. Only two of the elders were there at the moment, all the rest must be out in the camp or taking a walk. Reedwhisker greeted Dawnpaw cheerfully as she approached. Reedwhisker's orange pelt was neatly groomed, and his eyes were bright. He prodded another elder with his paw to wake her up. Skybird, his mate was an elder along with him. She had silvery fur just like Dawnpaw.

"Hello Dawnpaw, what have you got today?" Reedwhisker asked. He turned to Skybird, who was now grooming herself instead of welcoming Dawnpaw. The orange elder meowed at his mate. "Look dear, Dawnpaw brought us some fresh kill."

Skybird lifted her gaze. Her blue eyes reflected age and fatigue.

"I guess that's worth some thanks. Thank you very much dearie. I even managed to remember a story for you too."

Dawnpaw's eyes lit up. She loved to hear about clan lore, especially from other clans. She settled down in front of the two elders with excitement. Her day was already getting better. Skybird began her tale.

_Hawkfeather jerked her head up to the air. She savored the sweet winds that traversed WindClan's territory at this time of day. Her light brown tabby coat ruffled in the breeze as she soaked up the afternoon gales. The sun started to set around the moors. Hawkfeather always loved to watch the sunset here. She used to visit every day after her warrior ceremony, now she was making up for lost time with the dying sun. _

_When the stars started to speckle in the night sky, Hawkfeather ventured back to camp. If she stayed out too much longer her clanmates would worry. Plus she was supposed to take the dawn patrol out the next morning so she needed the rest. She gazed up at the stars once more before taking off to her den. _

"_StarClan," She prayed, "take care of my clan. Leafbare is coming and we need all our strength. Please don't take my sister this season." _

_Hawkfeather's sister Stormwing was constantly becoming ill. Every time Hawkfeather visited her beloved sister, Hawkfeather could see her sister's silver and white splotched fur growing ragged and her yellow eyes dulling with sickness. Stormwing practically lived in the medicine cat's den now. Mallowheart, WindClan's medicine cat cared for his clanmate every time she fell ill and was patient with Hawkfeather. But despite Mallowheart's best skill and efforts, Stormwing died in the medicine den one cold leaf bare night from a horrible case of greencough. Hawkfeather was devastated by her sister's death. But instead of blaming Mallowheart for Stormwing's death, she blamed StarClan for calling Stormwing to their ranks too early. The day after Stormwing's death vigil, Hawkfeather rejected her belief in StarClan. When hunting, the brown tabby no longer said a short prayer of thanks to her warrior ancestors, nor did she visit the moonpool for blessing or even for her apprentice's training. Her clanmates never mentioned StarClan in front of Hawkfeather and she didn't attend clan ceremonies anymore. However, Hawkfeather was not the first clan cat to not believe in StarClan, but she was the first to openly denounce the belief. She continued to live a "normal" warrior's life until one day before a battle with ThunderClan over a prey stealing dispute. _

"_If StarClan even existed, they would have never let ThunderClan think that we stole there stupid forest prey." Hawkfeather said to herself before the battle. After many moons of mourning Stormwing, her rejection of StarClan still remained strong. _

_WindClan's leader, Ashstar, led her clan out to the border. The WindClan patrol trotted across the moor to a thin stretch of trees that started ThunderClan land. The battle party stopped before crossing the border, waiting for the enemy patrol to arrive. Soon, the undergrowth shook and several broad shouldered ThunderClan warriors stepped out of the bushes. Their leader, Bramblestar was at the head of the patrol with his deputy Squirrelflight at his side. Bramblestar looked intimidating to Hawkfeather with his dark tabby fur and piercing amber eyes. Hawkfeather almost shuddered. _

"_Admit that you stole our prey, Ashstar." Bramblestar said with eerie calm in his meow. _

_How could he be so calm? There's a battle about to start! Hawkfeather thought right before Ashstar replied to the ThunderClan leader. _

"_We didn't steal those birds and you know it Bramblestar! We don't even need your filthy prey to keep us fed." Ashstar snarled as warriors from both side readied themselves for the signal to attack. _

"_You'll regret this." Bramblestar growled as he launched himself at Ashstar, ripping his claws at her soot grey fur. Ashstar screeched and swiped at Bramblestar's sides. WindClan and ThunderClan warriors leapt into the battle, yowling for blood and clawing at each other's ears. Hawkfeather attacked with her clan, valiantly fighting a golden tabby tom. Hawkfeather recognized this cat from gatherings. She remembered his name as Sunstripe, one of the fiercest warriors in forest! Out of fear, Hawkfeather slashed at his face, hoping to land a crippling blow to the ThunderClan warrior, but he blocked Hawkfeather's claws with a quick swipe of the paw. Hawkfeather yowled in rage and lunged at Sunstripe. The golden tabby warrior sidestepped, anticipating her every move. Hawkfeather was sent spiraling on the ground. Leaves shot up in the air from the force of her fall. _

_Sunstripe whipped back to his opponent and pushed her onto her back. The ThunderClan tom unsheathed his claws, reading himself for devastating hit to the belly. Sunstripe slashed his paw down. Hawkfeather winced, bracing herself for the pain that was about to explode through her body. But no pain came. The tabby she cat looked up and saw a white furred paw blocking Sunstripe's blow. Reacting quickly, Hawkfeather stood up on her paws again. The white paw vanished from view. Hawkfeather jerked her head around, searching for it. _

"_Go for his forelegs." A distant voice mewed into Hawkfeather's ears._

_Sunstripe rushed at Hawkfeather. His eyes blazed and screamed for her blood. Hawkfeather mindlessly followed the advice. She sliced at Sunstripe's forelegs, causing him to yowl with pain and trip to the forest floor._

"_Good job, now jump on his back and bit his shoulders." The voice whispered again. Hawkfeather obeyed and jumped onto the golden tabby warrior's back. She sunk her teeth into Sunstripe's shoulder, tasting the blood that leaked out. Hawkfeather leapt off her opponent, waiting for a counter attack. Just as she thought, Sunstripe rushed at her again, snapping at her tail. Hawkfeather whipped around and clawed the top of his head. Sunstripe let out another yowl and fled back into the undergrowth. _

_I won! I beat ThunderClan's best warrior! Hawkfeather thought to herself triumphantly. Then, she looked around for the cat that had helped her. She could smell a faint scent of a strange cat, but it was so minute, Hawkfeather doubted it really existed. _

"_Where are you?" She said out loud, hoping to thank the cat for his help in the battle. Then, like a flash of lighting, a starry warrior appeared right before Hawkfeather's eyes! The warrior was a white tom with green eyes and thick pelt. He smelled of ThunderClan and carried stars in fur that left a shimmering trail behind him. _

"_I'm here; Hawkfeather of WindClan," The tom said, "My name is Cloudtail. Like you, I didn't believe in StarClan either." _

"_Why are you here then?" Hawkfeather meowed; shocked that she'd been visit by the very thing she shunned. _

"_To set you on the right path," Cloudtail replied smoothly, "I was born a kittypet, so I never grew up with your beliefs. StarClan hasn't abandoned you, Hawkfeather. We always watch over our descendants. But sometimes, you're going to have to let go." _

_Hawkfeather scowled at the white warrior._

"_What do you mean?" She asked. Cloudtail gazed into her eyes. _

"_Sometimes, it is a warrior's time to leave this world. We in StarClan call to them and they answer us. We welcome all out clanmates into our clan. Then it's their clanmate's job to welcome them into their hearts."_

_Hawkfeather stood speechless. She understood what the white tom was trying to tell her. Stormwing was still there, watching over her and WindClan. Hawkfeather's sister never truly left. Cloudtail smiled at Hawkfeather and beckoned her towards his side. _

"_There's someone I want you to meet." He meowed as the brush rustled. A silver and white splotched she cat with bright azure eyes stepped out of the bushes. _

"_Stormwing!" Hawkfeather almost yowled as she bounded to greet her sister. Stormwing just as eagerly greeted Hawkfeather. The two sisters touched noses and purred. _

"_I missed you so much," Stormwing said softly, "But I know we'll meet again when StarClan calls you." _

_Sadly, Hawkfeather nodded. She'd wait for an eternity if she had to, knowing that her sister was waiting for her in StarClan. _

_The images of Cloudtail and Stormwing faded and Hawkfeather ran back into the battle. But by the time she got there, the tabby warrior could hear the signs of ThunderClan's retreat. WindClan had won the battle. _

"_StarClan has truly been watching over us." Hawkfeather sighed as she bounded back to her clan. _


	9. Chapter 8

Dawnstar's Legacy

Chapter 8:

**I am having some writer's block right now; I have no feelings to write or motivation. Don't be surprised if some of the next chapters (including this one,) are a little lack luster. My characters are mine; everything belongs to respective owners and such. Sorry for the delay. Also, I need an opinion. Should I make a short story (or one-shot) of the life of Hawkfeather from the last chapter or one of my reader's characters? **

**Also, Nightshade, the precious deputy has retired and Mossclaw replaced him. Sorry for confusion. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnpaw gazed her dark eyes up at Skybird, who just finished her story.

"Cloudtail was Firestar's kin, right?" Dawnpaw asked, excitement peppering her voice.

Skybird nodded. "Yes he was. Cloudtail was the son of Firestar's kittypet sister, Princess. You certainly know your clan lore well, Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw smiled at the compliment. "What happened to Princess then?" She asked, question popping into her head like bubbles in the stream.

Skybird stared down at the silvery apprentice. Her blue gaze sparked with laughter. Skybird chuckled to herself and then answered.

"No cat knows for sure. Some clans say that she joined SkyClan in the gorge a ways out from the twoleg place. Others say that Princess followed Firestar's trail after the clans left the old forest and joined ThunderClan. My mother was always told that she lived the rest of her life like any other kitty pet and stayed home. Now run along now and find you mentor. He's probably looking for you right about now."

Dawnpaw jerked her head behind her in shock. It was already sunhigh! Timberclaw would be expecting her for battle training any minute now. Standing up to lap at her fur a few times, Dawnpaw bounded out of the elder's den and out of the camp.

Follow one of the many shallow streams that lined RiverClan's territory, Dawnpaw padded out to a closed in clearing by the water's edge. There sat Timberclaw, waiting for her as she approached.

"What took so long," Timberclaw asked, whiskers twitching with amusement, "I almost waited half the day."

Dawnpaw smiled into her mentor's gaze. "I was taking care of the elders."

"If you say so," Timberclaw shrugged it off, "Now onto battle training."

Timberclaw swiped; Dawnpaw barely dodged with enough footing, causing her to stumble on the soft grass.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Dawnpaw squeaked, preparing her forepaws for a counter attack. The silvery she cat pounced at the tabby tom, landing a hit square on his shoulders. Timberclaw recoiled in surprised and used his strong paws to batter his apprentice to the ground. Dawnpaw's chest slammed into the dirt; her breath knocked out of her lungs. She turned her dark gaze upward, only to find Timberclaw pouncing back onto her!

Thinking fast, Dawnpaw rolled to the side. Timberclaw's paw slashed the grassy ground, missing the target. Then, Dawnpaw held out a forepaw, tripping her mentor. With a yelp, Timberclaw came crashing to the forest floor! Dawnpaw then launched herself onto her mentor's back, batting at his ears. The brown tabby tom wasn't done yet. He stood up and shook his pelt like a dog, sending the little grey apprentice flying towards the river bank. Dawnpaw hadn't recovered fast enough from the blow and found her chest and belly being pummeled with Timberclaw's hind paws. Still dazed, the silvery she cat mindlessly swiped at Timberclaw's side. The tabby tom then sent her skidding across the glade with a careful push.

Dawnpaw stood up and panted. _Timberclaw's better than I thought. His hits are heavy, and so his he! But I'm faster. Maybe I could use that…._

Dawnpaw swerved to the side as Timberclaw aimed another blow with his forepaws at her. The she cat swiped at his legs, knocking the tabby warrior off balance. Seeing her chance, Dawnpaw slipped under her mentor's belly, pummeling it along the way with her paws. The silvery cat almost yowled in fear as Timberclaw dropped his entire body onto her! Quick as minnow, Dawnpaw rolled out from under her mentor and hit his side with her own. Timberclaw stumbled back, panting. He looked up at her, pride in his green gaze.

"That was excellent." He said between breaths.

Timberclaw's gasps only reminded Dawnpaw of how exhausted she was. It wasn't even that late and she felt like she could curl up in her nest and sleep for a moon! Dawnpaw knew better than to get her hopes up. Odds would have it; she'd have to get some more training or apprentice work in before she got to rest.

Dawnpaw could only nod in acknowledgement of Timberclaw's compliment. They hadn't been battle training for long and she already impressed her mentor! A part of Dawnpaw's mind squealed like a kit with delight.

_I'll be a warrior before I know it! _

"I think I'll give you the rest of the day off. There isn't anything else I have for you to do, unless you wanted to go and wade in the stream with me." Timberclaw meowed, pushing Dawnpaw out of her thoughts.

"Ok." She meowed back as she followed the brown tabby towards the water. The two cats stepped into the clear waters of the stream. Timberclaw's shoulders rolling powerfully against the current that flowed with the water. Dawnpaw dipped her paws into the river, and then her whole body followed. The water felt cool and refreshing swirling around her fur. Soon Dawnpaw was swimming strongly after Timberclaw.

Suddenly, Dawnpaw yelped as torrent of icy water flung into her face! She jerked her head around to see Timberclaw snickering at her.

"What was that for?" the silvery she cat almost yowled.

"Ha Ha! Come on, Dawnpaw. Let's have some fun." Her mentor replied with a smile as smooth as a river's stone.

Dawnpaw flicked water at Timberclaw, who dodged the attack with ease.

"You've got to try better than that!"

"I will!"

The two cats stormed after each other, playing and splashing. Soon, they two dragged themselves on the shore, panting.

"Let's get ready to get home." Timberclaw said, sitting down onto a bunch of damp moss.

Dawnpaw almost nodded in agreement, but then she remembered. Thunderpaw would likely be on his break too. She just didn't want to deal with him and his attitude today.

"I want to stay out for a little longer, Timberclaw." Dawnpaw said softly with her own exhaustion. Timberclaw nodded.

"Alright, just don't stay out too long or I'll come looking for you. I'll tell your brother that you got eaten by a fox when I get back." Timberclaw smiled, hopping to cheer his apprentice. Dawnpaw shot him back a rushed smirk.

_Thunderpaw would probably like it if a fox got me. _

"I'll so you later then."

With that, the pair parted ways. Dawnpaw headed north to the direction of the ShadowClan border. The silver she cat noticed the scenery change from damp soil with deciduous trees to a dryer grounds with pine trees scattered across the territory. Dawnpaw stopped at the border. She wrinkled her nose at the ShadowClan scent.

_Ugghhh. It's been moons since I first smelled this and I still can't get over it. _

Dawnpaw sat down. Her mind told her to wait, but wait for what? ShadowClan was doing business as normal as far as she knew. A patrol hadn't arrived yet, so she didn't need to hurry home.

_I need to wait. But what am I waiting for? _

More moments passed with countless heartbeats. Then, the bushes rustled. Dawnpaw turned to see a brown cat stalking out of the plants towards her. Dawnpaw purred at the familiar face.

"Dawnpaw! I'm glad I found you. We need to meet Breezepaw at the ThunderClan border, down by the lake." The brown medicine cat apprentice seemed stressed. Dawnpaw lifted an ear.

_ThunderClan's border? I can't trespass on another Clan's land without permission. _

"Wouldn't we be trespassing, Alphapaw?" Dawnpaw asked, nervousness rising in her head at the thought of breaking the Warrior Code. Alphapaw shrugged.

"This is kind of important. Plus, if we stay down by the lake, our scent will be washed away with the water. Breezepaw wouldn't lead us into a trap, we know her."

That was true. Breezepaw was much too trustworthy to set a trap for her friends; Dawnpaw almost saw the trustworthiness as a flaw. Breezepaw was very inclined to make friends, sometimes clouding her judgment of her loyalty to her clan. Plus, if a ThunderClan cat decided to bother a RiverClan cat about a problem then it must be important.

"Is Emberpaw coming?" Dawnpaw asked before setting off after Alphapaw. The brown cat shook her head.

"No, I didn't tell him yet actually. I just got the message when I was down by the ThunderClan border searching for raspberry leaves. Breezepaw was sitting by the border, waiting for a patrol to take her to camp so she could see me," Alphapaw explained, "I was lucky to have gotten their before a patrol. My clanmate probably wouldn't have let her stay by the border for very long."

The two cats started off. They skirted the edge of the lake, sticking to the shadows of the undergrowth and trees.

"Then what happened?" Dawnpaw asked, curious about Alphapaw's adventure. The brown cat replied to her, but didn't stop to rest.

"Breezepaw told me to meet her by the lake at ThunderClan's border and to bring you. She said it was important and she would explain everything when we got there."


	10. Author's note

Author's Note

Ok, I don't know if any of you have seen this at all on the front page or on the support link for this site, but Fanfiction is thinking about banning stories that have lots of violence and/or erotic scenes. Yes, this does not really apply to Warriors, but it does for a majority of other categories here on Fanfiction. I think this is ridiculous. Why should they ban this stuff, there are tons of novels and books with that already, what makes fanfics any different? We are authors; we have the right to express ourselves in our writing. I find it ironic that they're doing this and the motto for Fanfiction is "unleash your imagination." In some of the story categories, people have petitions posted and there's probably stuff on the forums about this too. I saw quite a few on the Mass Effect story archives. Do what you can to help if you don't support this new rule. Thanks for your time.

-Dawnstars1247


	11. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to another chapter. I'm finally getting past this stupid writer's block. For those of you who sent me their characters and haven't seen them; don't worry yet. I haven't forgotten about you. I can't fit in everyone at this point in time. So make sure to watch for your characters in future chapters. Some will be in RiverClan with direct relations to Dawnpaw. Also, be sure to have checked my author's note in the previous chapter. Be on the lookout for any other users on anywhere on this site who support the petitions and stuff to end it. Checking the forums and support page also will help. See the news on the front page to see what this is all about. **

**Sorry this chapter is a tad short, I'm being kind of lazy. **

**One more thing: should I make a short little tale of Hawkfeather, the cat who showed up in a story in a previous chapter, or one of your characters? It's all up to you guys and gals, my readers. It's probably only going to be a few chapters or a one shot staring in the middle of their life. (It's also an excuse to draw the character. You'll get to see that too.) **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnpaw bounded past the cool streams of water that traced little lines in the stony lakeshore. The ThunderClan border would be in sight soon; Dawnpaw could already taste the stench that ThunderClan cats carried on their fur. The grey she cat skidded to a halt on the grass side of the shore behind Alphapaw.

"Breezepaw's almost here," Alphapaw meowed with calmness.

_How do you know? Can you hear her or something? _

Dawnpaw sniffed at the air. The only scents the hung in the breeze were from the lake. Did Alphapaw have a sensitive nose or special medicine cat powers that Dawnpaw wasn't aware of?

Then, as if she appeared out of thin air, Breezepaw padded towards the two cats. Her pelt rippled with strength and health in her step. Dawnpaw had always marveled in her friend's beauty. Sometimes she was a little jealous that she couldn't have a pelt or build like that.

_ThunderClan must be doing very well this season, for leaf fall. _

"There you two are," The black and silver tabby said with relief, "I thought you wouldn't be able to bring her here." Breezepaw sat down on a grass patch of ground. Dawnpaw and Alphapaw followed suit.

"So what was so important that I needed to be here, Breezepaw?" Dawnpaw asked, staring into her friend's eyes for any sort of panic or telltale sign that an emergency was about to happen. But instead Dawnpaw found confusion and mystery swimming in Breezepaw's sapphire like eyes instead. The tabby she cat answered Dawnpaw.

"Ok, a quarter moon ago, I went out with my Clan's medicine cat to collect some herbs,"

Dawnpaw remembered the ThunderClan medicine cat. She'd met her at a gathering one moon. Her name was Birdsong and she had a pretty tortoiseshell coat with green eyes. Breezepaw continued to tell her tale.

"… and when we were walking, she kept saying something about the _'Flight of Dawn'." _

Dawnpaw's heart almost stopped beating.

_Flight of Dawn? Blackwing and Mapleleaf said that! _

"So I was wondering if your medicine cats have been saying anything like that." Breezepaw finished.

Luckily for Dawnpaw, Alphapaw answered first.

"I may have heard Mapleleaf say that once, but he hasn't gone crazy about it or anything. Maybe you're worrying too much, Breezepaw." Alphapaw mewed, soothing her friend.

"I haven't heard much of it either. Neither Leafstep nor Blackwing have said anything about it." Dawnpaw said, hiding the lie between a smooth set of words in her voice.

_Well, it's not a total lie. Leafstep has never said a thing about it yet. _

"It's just- well- I worry. Especially if something big is going to happen and I don't want any cat dying." Breezepaw looked down at her paws almost guiltily. Dawnpaw couldn't blame her for worrying so much, no cat needed to die and the clan certainly didn't need a crisis in their midst with leaf bare coming in the next season. Dawnpaw placed her tail on Breezepaw's shoulder to comfort her. The tabby apprentice relaxed a bit.

"Thanks. I needed that. Maybe I am worrying too much after all," Breezepaw meowed with a smile, "Thanks to you both for spending your time with this."

Alphapaw nodded. "I'll be sure to tell Emberpaw 'hi' for you."

Dawnpaw turned towards the direction of her territory. Alphapaw trotted after her. Dawnpaw looked behind her to see Breezepaw stalking back into the undergrowth that filled ThunderClan's territory. The pair of cats trudged on back to their homes.

1 separating line goes here 1

It was almost sundown when Dawnpaw made it home. And just in time too, since Waterstar was preparing a ceremony. Shinekit and Hawkkit were both six moons old and were going to become apprentices.

Dawnpaw had rushed into the camp when Waterstar started the ceremony. She had missed Shinekit's naming into Shinepaw, but she was there for the rest of the ceremony. This caused a creeping feeling of guilt to worm its way into Dawnpaw's mind, but she quickly shook it away. She could make up for missing her friend's ceremony later. Right now, there were new nests to make. The silvery apprentice trotted off to Leafstep's den for some moss.

The sun waned across the sky into evening. Dawnpaw kicked into the waves, swimming towards the medicine cat's den. She climbed out of the river and hauled herself onto the tree that made its home in the center of camp. The grey apprentice slipped between the roots into the den like a slimy fish, only to come face to face with Blackwing.


	12. Chapter 10

**Here we are. Another chapter is here. Sorry for the delay. The one-shot I had submissions for is done; check it out from my profile. It's called He's an Angel featuring characters from Penguin598. I can still do more of these if anyone wants one. Just send characters and info about them. Or I can do a one-shot with Thunderpaw's POV. Also, I might bring back History Rewritten: Brokenstar early! I know a lot of people liked that one so don't forget about it. **

Dawnpaw stared back into Blackwing's shimmering blue eyes. Warmth was reflected out of the medicine cat's gaze, making Dawnpaw feel at ease in her presence. But the feeling didn't last very long.

_A sister._

_Hawkpaw and Shinepaw have each other too. _

_But what about me? What do I have? I have nothing. Thunderpaw doesn't want anything to do with me. _

_Blackwing needs me too, but what good am I as a sibling?_

"Need some moss for your denmates, Dawnpaw?" Blackwing mewed. Dawnpaw snapped herself back to the present, nodding absently. Blackwing slipped back into her den and came back out with wads of moss. The black pelted medicine cat pushed the mossy wads towards Dawnpaw with her paw.

"Here you go." She said cheerfully before turning back to her usual work. Dawnpaw silently picked up the moss.

The silvery she cat hopped over the stream and headed towards the apprentices' den. Hawkpaw and Shinepaw stood outside, chatting excitedly. Dawnpaw approached the two cats.

"Here's some moss for your new nests," She said, putting false happiness in her voice. Dawnpaw pushed the moss towards Hawkpaw and Shinepaw.

"Thanks, Dawnpaw." Shinepaw mewed cheerfully as she grasped the moss in her jaws and spread it out in the den. Hawkpaw nodded at Dawnpaw and followed suit. It pained Dawnpaw's heart to see the two new apprentices chatting with each other and laughed at one another's antics or jokes. Dawnpaw almost sobbed.

_Is this what it could have been like with Thunderpaw and me? Why does the rest of the world have this instead of me? _

Mindlessly, Dawnpaw stepped into her own nest and flopped down. The mossy scent filled her nostrils as she let out a quiet, but depressed sigh. Shinepaw jerked her head towards the noise.

"Are you ok, Dawnpaw?" She asked with genuine concern. Dawnpaw looked absently at her friend.

"No, not really." Dawnpaw replied flatly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dawnpaw nodded at Shinepaw. She needed her friend right now. Hawkpaw left the den to the two she cats. Shinepaw settled herself down next to Dawnpaw.

"So, what's wrong?" Shinepaw asked, her green eyes glittering with worry for her friend.

Dawnpaw sighed again and answered.

"It's Thunderpaw. He's been so cold to me ever since the incident as kits. It still hurts after all those moons ago and he can't seem to let it go."

Shinepaw was silent for a moment.

"Well, sometimes cats need time, but I don't think that's it."

"I didn't either."

"Have you tried talking to your parents?"

The idea stuck into Dawnpaw's mind. She'd never thought of that before. In fact, it had been a while since Dawnpaw had talked to Stoneheart or Embersoul about anything. Dawnpaw had been distant from her parents since she became an apprentice.

The silvery she cat's eyes lit up with hope.

"I didn't think of that. Thanks so much, Shinepaw!" Dawnpaw meowed with excitement. Shinepaw smiled, relief showing across her golden furred face.

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you need me, Dawnpaw. I'd better go meet my mentor now." With the last sentence, Shinepaw left the Apprentices' den.

Dawnpaw was left alone with her own thoughts.

_Tomorrow after the sunhigh patrol I'll go talk to Stoneheart first. Then I'll go to Embersoul. _

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Sunhigh approached faster than expected. Dawnpaw had set off with Ripplesky, Icepelt, Redfur and Darkshade for a patrol along the WindClan border. Dawnpaw noticed Darkshade fidget his paws impatiently as the patrol waited for Thunderpaw, the last member. Dawnpaw almost yowled in frustration as she heard Icepelt say: "My apprentice, Thunderpaw, is coming with us."

The last thing Dawnpaw needed was hostility from her distant brother. The last thing she needed was Thunderpaw getting her in trouble for his own foolish behavior. The last thing Dawnpaw needed was to be humiliated by her brother in front of a patrol from another clan. The silvery apprentice trudged off through the thick river grass out of camp with the party disdainfully. Dawnpaw could almost hear her brother's groans and complains as he shot her a nasty glare on the way out of camp.

Dawnpaw continued to follow the patrol. So far the trip was uneventful. The party of cats marked the border and checked for intruders, which there were none. Dawnpaw sat down for a moment in the rough moor grass. Her legs ached from staying on her paws the entire morning.

_I shouldn't have gone hunting so early this morning. I'm exhausted already. I should take Timberclaw's offer for a nap next time. _

Quickly, Dawnpaw stood up and bounded to her paws. The patrol was getting ahead of her! Not wanting to be left behind, Dawnpaw sprinted towards the patrol. But suddenly, she felt herself launching into the ground! Yelping in surprise, Dawnpaw landed in a patch of weeds with her face in the dirt. Furious, with her eyes blazing, Dawnpaw turned her head to see a ginger tom with darker spots on his back staring back at her, a rabbit clamped tightly in his jaws. The grey apprentice was surprised to see emotion swimming in his leafy, green irises.

_Fear? He's a full grown warrior! He could easily overpower me in fight. Why would he be afraid of me? _

"You're trespassing on RiverClan territory, Mothspots." Dawnpaw hissed at the WindClan warrior she had recognized from gatherings. Dawnpaw fluffed up her fur in annoyance, hoping the sight would send the tom running. Mothspots' expression didn't change and he didn't move, however.

"Please, it was an honest mistake," The young warrior explained, "I chased this rabbit over the border accidently."

Dawnpaw looked at Mothspots. He didn't _look _like he stole the prey. Plus, rabbits rarely crossed the border into RiverClan territory anyway. This was the first time Dawnpaw had actually seen a rabbit close up. It was clear Mothspots wasn't lying. To top off the evidence, the rabbit he was holding smelled like moors and WindClan with barely a trace of RiverClan scent. There was no possible way the warrior stole anything.

"Alright, you can go," Dawnpaw said, "I won't tell my patrol about you."

Mothspots' eyes glittered with gratitude to the silver she cat.

"Thanks! Especially don't tell Whitepool," Mothspots mewed as he pointed to a white she cat with brown paws in the distance standing over a bush. "She'll have my tail if she caught me over the border."

Mothspots' whiskers twitched with amusement. Dawnpaw snickered.

"Better go before you lost your tail then." Dawnpaw giggled. She turned to leave until she saw the white she cat padding towards her. The grey apprentice stopped dead in her tracks.

_Uh oh. _

"Mothspots, let's go home now. You got your rabbit. Plus, this apprentice needs to catch up with her patrol." The white she cat said as she stood by her clanmate. She winked at Dawnpaw, showing she meant no harm towards the RiverClan apprentice.

"I was coming, Whitepool." Mothspots mewed, smiling at the white she cat. The two cats turned to leave. Dawnpaw turned her back towards the way she came, confident the two wouldn't stay. She padded a few steps forward until she was face to face with Thunderpaw.

"Why didn't you shred him?" He hissed at his sister, dark amber eyes glowing with a hate that almost made Dawnpaw shudder. Feeling a rage at her brother's hostility, she verbally fought back.

"He wasn't stealing our prey. He had a rabbit that smelled like _WindClan. _He couldn't have caught it on our territory because the rabbit would have smelled like us." Dawnpaw growled back. Thunderpaw narrowed his eyes, debating his next move.

"I still think you should have taught that rabbit-breath a lesson."

Dawnpaw let out a silent _huff _of frustration. Couldn't her brother see past violence?

The silvery she cat walked back ahead of Thunderpaw, She didn't bother look back to see if he was following her.

_Thunderpaw can take care of himself. I can just make a lie to get him in trouble for getting left behind. _

Dawnpaw took another step. The patrol was in sight, waiting for her.

_Thank StarClan. _

Then, she heard a battle growl in the distance.

_Thunderpaw! _

Dawnpaw spun around on her paws and ran towards the sound. A battle was imminent and she had to protect her brother.

Pushing through some reeds and marsh grass, Dawnpaw was greeted with the sight of Thunderpaw locked in a fight with a lanky, black she cat. From her scent and build, Dawnpaw could tell she was a WindClan cat.

Launching herself at her brother's attacker, Dawnpaw knocked the black she cat off of Thunderpaw, who leapt back onto his ginger paws.

"Get away from my brother you piece of mouse dung." Dawnpaw growled into her enemy's face. Fear flashed in her enemy's light blue eyes as she clawed at the WindClan cat's shoulder. Hissing in rage, the black she cat fought back with swipe across the ears. Dawnpaw yowled and struck a powerful blow to her enemy's chest, sending the little black cat skidding into some weeds. Dawnpaw stared her enemy down, fear scent coming off the WindClan cat in waves Dawnpaw could smell.

Despite her fear, the black she cat readied herself to attack again. This time, Dawnpaw could tell she was aiming for Thunderpaw. Dawnpaw maintained her defensive stance in front of her brother, determined to protect him from further harm. The black she cat was about to strike when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Nightpaw, no!"

The black she cat turned her light blue gaze to a white she cat who bounded up behind her. It was Whitepool! She had come to the apprentices' rescue. The white she cat continued to scold the black she cat.

"Nightpaw, you never get into battles you know you can't win. These two weren't even trespassing anyway. They were well away from our border." Whitepool meowed sternly. Defiantly, Nightpaw answered back at her clanmate.

"But you said Mothspots got away without a fight. I wanted to teach RiverClan a lesson. They shouldn't mess with WindClan."

"I was glad he came back unhurt. I'm glad any of our clanmates come back unhurt from patrols. That was no excuse to be picking fights with cats that did nothing to deserve it. Now go home, Nightpaw. You'll be the one explaining to Goldenstar and Stormheart how you lost a battle _you _started."

"But I-" Nightpaw attempted to finish her thought.

"Go if you don't want to care for the elders for the next quarter moon." Whitepool said fiercely. With that, Nightpaw left for WindClan's camp. Whitepool turned towards Dawnpaw, who noticed her patrol running up to them.

"What happened?" Ripplesky asked, her eyes blazing with worry for her clanmates. It was Whitepool who answered her.

"I'm so sorry. My apprentice got a little carried away. I'm sorry for any of the injuries she caused to your apprentices."

Redfur nodded at the WindClan warrior with a knowing expression.

"It's fine. I'm sure it won't happen again."

**Mothspots and Whitepool belong to Penguin 598. Also, Stormheart is the WindClan deputy.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**Yay, more chapters. So about more one-shots. Option number 1: About Thunderpaw and his feelings of angst/hate for his family, Option number 2: one of your characters or Option number 3: Hawkfeather, my OC that appeared in a mini story in a previous chapter of this story. **

**Secret Option 4: Updates of History Rewritten: Brokenstar**

**If no one gives me their opinion on this, I will automatically choose Option 1. **

**Also, I realized I forgot what Embersoul looks like. ): Ick. That's a bit of a problem. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnpaw followed her patrol back to camp. She started to relax a bit now that the skirmish between her and Nightpaw was over.

Dawnpaw glanced over at her brother. His face was twisted in a scowl as he moved forward, his paws slamming heavily into the earth with frustration. Concerned for her littermate, Dawnpaw approached him.

"What's the matter?"

Thunderpaw glared back at his sister, his dark amber eyes betraying his emotion.

"I could have taken that cat." He hissed only loud enough for Dawnpaw to hear. Dawnpaw felt her tail bristle.

"You were pinned to the ground! What else was I supposed to do? Let you get mauled so much you couldn't walk back with us? What would I tell Stoneheart and Embersoul?" Dawnpaw mewed back sternly. Thunderpaw's expression changed into that of hatred.

"They wouldn't care. They never cared about me like they did with you." Thunderpaw almost growled at his sister. Dawnpaw flicked her ears with shock. Why would Thunderpaw think his own parents didn't want him? The silvery she cat gave an annoyed hiss.

"They would totally break down if you were hurt like that!"

"No, they'd only be worried if _you _were hurt. They wouldn't give a fish's tail about me, Dawnpaw. You should know. They always favored you over me. Embersoul always played with _you_ as a kit and Stoneheart only praised _you _whenever you caught something in a hunting patrol. Face it, Dawnpaw. Our parents only ever cared for you."

Thunderpaw continued to stomp angerly back to camp behind the patrol. Dawnpaw was frozen in her tracks. Did her parents really favor her over Thunderpaw? If so, why would they? They were both equally skilled in hunting and fighting. Did Thunderpaw have a character flaw that Stoneheart and Embersoul didn't like? Dawnpaw couldn't wrap her mind around the thought of her parents disliking their own son.

Noticing she was left behind, the silvery she cat bounded back to catch up with her patrol. Dawnpaw let her paws carry her through the marshy ground of RiverClan's territory, arriving back at camp just in step with the patrol. Dawnpaw breathed a sigh of relief.

_I'm not late. _

The relief faded instantly when she saw Mossclaw's dappled brown and tan pelt approach.

_Uh-oh. Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? _

The RiverClan deputy padded near Dawnpaw on his way to the Warrior's den, meowing as his passed by.

"Waterstar would like you to make a report about the patrol in her den, please."

Dawnpaw flicked her ears back nervously. Even though Mossclaw's voice sounded calm, she was still worried about addressing the clan leader.

_What if Waterstar punishes me for letting Mothspots go? _

Dawnpaw walked over to Waterstar's den, tail shaking endlessly to relieve her of the stress that came with addressing her leader. Swallowing her fear, Dawnpaw entered the den made of reeds behind the rock that lay in the center of camp. She ducked her head under some low hanging plants at the roof of the den to fit herself in.

Stepping forward, the silvery apprentice noticed a blue-grey and white tabby shape grooming herself in the far corner.

"Waterstar," Dawnpaw said softly, hoping to stay away from the RiverClan leader's anger, if there was any. Waterstar looked up at Dawnpaw.

"Hello, Dawnpaw. _You _are going to make a report to me about the patrol earlier." Waterstar meowed without much emotion. Dawnpaw sat down in front of her leader, unsure of what to say next. The grey she cat let a heartbeat of silence pass by before speaking.

"Why me? I'm not a Warrior yet."

Waterstar smirked. Dawnpaw almost made a face. Was Waterstar laughing at her or was she mocking her? Dawnpaw's pelt felt hot with indignation as Waterstar twitched her whiskers at the apprentice.

"_Not yet. _Not a Warrior _yet. _But you will be. Count this report to me as part of your training. Warriors report to their leaders after patrols, yes? I want my apprentices to be as prepared as possible when their Warrior ceremony approaches."

Dawnpaw breathed a silent sigh of relief to herself.

_I'm not in trouble. _

"Now," Waterstar said, getting back on track, "How was the patrol."

As calm and evenly as she could, Dawnpaw spilled the entire story of her patrol to Waterstar. She described Mothspots' accidental border crossing incident and how she had let him leave the territory unharmed and Thunderpaw's fight with Nightpaw. Dawnpaw also told her leader about Whitepool's apology to RiverClan about her own apprentice's foolishness. Dawnpaw sat rigid with a new found anxiety.

_What if she thinks I made a bad decision to let Mothspots go or sends a party to WindClan to complain about Nightpaw? _

Waterstar smiled at Dawnpaw, much to the silvery she cat's confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" Dawnpaw asked, hoping she hadn't. Waterstar shook her head.

"No, no. A good Warrior seeks for peaceful solutions first. Thank you for the report Dawnpaw. I'm not mad at you," Waterstar's blue gaze shifted to Dawnpaw's, warmth in the RiverClan leader's eyes, "I'm proud of your progress, you should be too. I'll be sure to tell Timberclaw that. You may go now, Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw nodded at Waterstar, relief flooding her mind once again. Dawnpaw turned out of Waterstar's den and back into the camp. The sun was still high in the sky; the day wasn't ready to end yet. Dawnpaw gazed up at the clear skies, smiling.

_A beautiful leaf fall day. _

The orangey clouds around the sun warmed the silvery cat's mood as she sat down outside the apprentice's den, waiting for an assignment from her mentor. The color reminded Dawnpaw of her father's pelt, how it rippled like the clouds floating aimlessly in the sky. Then, it hit her.

_Embersoul! I have to go talk to him and Stoneheart. _

Dawnpaw poised herself to leap out to the Warrior's den, but a voice in her head stopped her mid leap.

"_They wouldn't care. They wouldn't care about me like they did with you." _

Thunderpaw's words echoed in her mind. Was it really true? Did both of their parents really favor Dawnpaw over her brother? Why would they? Thunderpaw was their son!

Dawnpaw sat down in her nest, trying to remember the times of her kit-hood, trying to remember the times Thunderpaw was over looked. Memories passed by her eyes as she lay down in her mossy nest in the apprentice's den.

**1 separating line goes here**

"_Dawnkit, Thunderkit! What do you want me to fetch you from the fresh kill pile?" Stoneheart mewed to her kits tussling on the ground before her. She smiled at the innocent faces staring back up at her. They had their father's eyes for sure. Thunderkit answered first, his little ginger paws pushed around the dirt on the floor of the nursery._

"_I want carp!" _

_His sister Dawnkit got up on her paws with her answer. _

"_I wanted frog." She squeaked a little louder than her brother. Thunderkit sunk down in his nest. Stoneheart nodded to her daughter._

"_Alright, frog it is then." _

_The silvery grey queen left the nursery and padded to the center of camp near the leader's den. There sat a pile of fresh kill in the open for the clan. Stoneheart picked up a frog and walked back to the nursery and her kits. Dawnkit bounded up to her mother when she reappeared. Thunderkit followed behind her, his gait less than enthusiastic. _

_Dawnkit munched happily into her dinner. She stopped eating when she noticed Thunderkit wasn't eating with her. Still chewing on a piece of meat, the silvery she kit turned around towards her brother. _

"_Aren't you hungry, Thunderkit?" She asked with concern. Thunderkit shook his head._

"_No, you can have it. I don't like frogs." The ginger and grey tom kit stuck out his tongue to make his point. Dawnkit giggled a bit. _

"_I'll go get you a carp then." Dawnkit mewed as she got up and trotted to the nursery entrance. A voice from behind her stopped the kit._

"_Where are you going, Dawnkit?" Stoneheart's meow caught her by surprise. _

"_To get a carp." Dawnkit said simply. She continued her journey to the fresh kill pile until Stoneheart blocked her path. The grey queen looked down at the little kit. _

"_You've had enough to eat today. Go back to your nest, dear." Stoneheart nudged her daughter back to her nest with her muzzle. Dawnkit stumbled forward. _

"_But Thunderkit-!" Dawnkit squeaked, but her mother cut her off midsentence. _

"_No 'buts'." Stoneheart said almost sternly. Her green gaze growing harder as her daughter protested. _

_Dawnkit flopped back down in her nest beside Thunderkit. She could tell he was hungry by the way his eyes and face shone dully._

"_Maybe we'll have carp next time," Dawnkit said, hoping to cheer her brother up, "I can go and get you a carp when Stoneheart's asleep." But Thunderkit shook his head._

"_No, I can get it myself." _

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

"_Catch it Embersoul!" Dawnkit yowled to her father as she hurled a moss ball over her head. The tom cat bounded off in the direction of the ball, catching it in his teeth while it was in the air. _

"_Got it!" Embersoul said, his mew muffled by the mossy toy. He trotted up to his daughter and placed the ball down. _

"_Now your turn," The grey and ginger warrior said, "I'll throw it this time and you go and catch it." _

"_Ok!" The little grey kit squeaked. Embersoul picked up the moss ball and tossed it across the marshy camp grounds. Dawnkit tried to imitate her father in catching the toy by jumping up to catch it. But instead of catching it in her jaws like her father, it hit her face. With a squeal of surprised, Dawnkit landed on her side on the ground. Embersoul chuckled. _

"_Are you ok, Dawnkit?" He yowled over to her. The silvery she kit sat back up on her paws and nodded. _

"_Another round?" Embersoul asked. His daughter's eyes shone with excitement. He picked up the ball again. But a little mew from behind him stopped the warrior from throwing the ball a second time._

"_Can I play too?" the little voice asked. Embersoul looked back to see his son, Thunderkit standing there. Embersoul stared back into his son's dark amber eyes. _

"_I have to go to a patrol right after I throw this to Dawnkit once more." Embersoul said, picking up the moss ball. He tossed it into the air, not stopping to look back at his son again. Thunderkit shrank down into the damp dirt. He was disappointed that his father wouldn't be able to play with him today. It seemed like he never had time to play with his son. _

"That's ok, he's a Warrior. He has a busy life." _Thunderkit said to himself._

_The grey and ginger kit looked back up to see his father leaving for his patrol. Embersoul bid goodbye to Dawnkit, but ignored Thunderkit. What struck Thunderkit as odd was that Embersoul was going out of the camp _alone.

"I thought he had a patrol to get too…." _Thunderkit mewed quietly. Pushing the little kit out of his thoughts was his sister's muffled voice. When Thunderkit turned to look at Dawnkit, she was carrying the moss ball in her jaws. _

"_Want to play, Thunderkit?" _

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

_The reeds around RiverClan's camp rustled with each step Dawnpaw took. Her paws scrapped against the plants noisily as she returned to camp carrying a fat catfish. She was discouraged that Thunderpaw took her second fish of the day, but she was proud of the one he didn't take. The silvery she cat ducked her head under some low lying branches of a nearby tree and entered the camp. She placed the fish on the freshkill pile, eyeing it with pride in her gaze. _

_Dawnpaw sat down outside of the apprentices' den. She flicked her ears at the signal of a presence that sat down next to her. The apprentice turned her head to see Stoneheart settled down next to her. Dawnpaw's mother's green gaze shone with admiration and pride for her daughter. _

"_Good catch, Dawnpaw," Stoneheart said, "I bet that will feed a few elders with that. Have you shown Timberclaw yet?" _

"_No, not yet. But I will when I take it over to the Elder's den." Dawnpaw meowed in reply. She smiled at her mother, who in turn, smiled back. _

"_Wait till your father sees it. He should be here in a few moments." _

_As if on cue, Embersoul padded his way towards the apprentices' den. He glanced over at the freshkill pile while he was walking past. The ginger and grey tom sat down next to his mate and licked her on the forehead affectionately._

"_Hello, dear. Did Dawnpaw catch that catfish?" He asked his mate. Embersoul shifted his gaze down to his daughter, who looked like she would burst if she puffed her chest out anymore. _

"_I did dad!" Dawnkit mewed proudly. Embersoul nuzzled his daughter. _

"_Good job! A warrior couldn't have done better." _

_Dawnpaw smiled at her parents, basking in their praise. Her ears flicked again at another presence that was nearing. Thunderpaw stepped up to his family with a fish in his jaws. The fish he stole from Dawnpaw. _

_But Dawnpaw didn't mind that he was showing their parents the fish. She was happy enough with the one she was left. Nothing could spoil the mood for Dawnpaw. _

"_Look mom, dad. I caught my first fish!" Thunderpaw said, excitement heightening his voice. Embersoul looked at the fish. Then Stoneheart did the same. The fish wasn't nearly as large as Dawnpaw's was. Thunderpaw's fish was an average blue gill that swam the lakes in green leaf. _

"_Nice job, Thunderpaw," Embersoul said finally. His voice lacked the pride and warmth it had when he had praised Dawnpaw. Stoneheart managed to praise her son as well._

"_Good catch, Thunderpaw. You'll be a warrior before you know it." Like Embersoul's voice, Stoneheart's mew sounded slightly flat, almost disappointed in her son. "We'd better get going, Embersoul. We promised Splashfrost that we'd join her border patrol." _

"_Alright. You two be good for your mentors. We'll be back by sundown. Can't let those ShadowClan cats touch RiverClan land, can't we?" Embersoul meowed cheerfully, winking at Dawnpaw. The silvery apprentice giggled. Dawnpaw scampered off to the freshkill pile to retrieve her catch. The grey she cat then bounded off to the Elder's den with it. _

_Thunderpaw looked down at his fish that he stole from his sister. The fish stared at him with a blank gaze, eyes glazed over as a result of its demise. The ginger and grey apprentice scowled at the fish. He was about ready to yowl in frustration. _

"What makes Dawnpaw so much better than me? Why can't our parents compliment me for real just once?_" Thunderpaw hissed to the fish, which only answered with silence._


	14. Chapter 12

**Time for Dawnstar's Legacy! I hope you enjoyed the double update of History Rewritten: Brokenstar to those who read it. It felt really good to bring that story back. Plus, I can add parallels from both stories into each other. Isn't that awesome? **

**Also, free one-shots are still available by request made by me. You choose the characters, (they can be mine if you want,) and basically everything else that goes in it: the setting, what it's about, a theme, etc. You'll also get a free cover art for it that I can send you and you can download it for keeps. As a general rule I keep, they are usually 1000 words or more. Any shorter and I would consider it a drabble or some really short essay. **

**Mapleleaf belongs to Rockbelly, and Whitepool and Mothspots belong to Penguin598. **

**If any of you forgot, these are the lake territories. I probably should have made that clearer earlier.**

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

No moon dared shine on this empty night. Blackwing whisked her way through the pine trees, her heart sped up by the step. ShadowClan territory was dangerous, especially at night when the hunters were out for prey. But the Warriors' wrath wasn't what sped the black she cat on. No, it was the prophecy. The prophecy was shared by a representative of all four Clans, and it was something that would affect all of them.

Blackwing rushed over pine needles and stones, hoping to find ShadowClan's camp soon. Tonight was the night, and Blackwing wouldn't let Mapleleaf miss it for the world.

Blackwing stumbled; she held her tongue as she almost let out a yowl of frustration and surprise. Tonight was no night for mistakes, especially in the very center of an enemy Clan's territory with no way to get help. Mentally kicking herself, Blackwing shook her fur and rolled onto her paws. Suddenly, the black medicine cat noticed a pair of bright green eyes flashing in the low light. A brown tabby paw prodded her shoulder. Blackwing glared her blue gaze back at the tabby cat.

"Blackwing," the tabby hissed quietly. His green eyes gleaming with annoyance, "Blackwing what are you doing here? I told you to wait by the border until I came to fetch you."

Blackwing breathed a small sigh of shame.

"It was getting late and I didn't want to keep waiting, Mapleleaf. I thought you might have forgotten tonight." Blackwing whispered back, her head bowed slightly. The brown tabby tom nudged Blackwing away from the ditch she tripped in. Blackwing carefully stepped out and padded towards the trees again. Mapleleaf bounded silently ahead of her and glanced at the black medicine cat with shock lining his face.

"Me? Forget? Since when would I forget something that we've been discussing for moons about, Blackwing?" Mapleleaf mewed into Blackwing's ears. Blackwing kept looking on ahead, ignoring her companion.

"I still remember two moons ago when you forgot the half-moon meeting." Blackwing snickered. Mapleleaf swiped a paw out at her nose. He hissed in indignation.

"Don't you dare bring that up!"

"I already did. Now watch where we're going, I'm already lost and StarClan knows where I'll end up."

Mapleleaf skidded to a halt. He paused for a moment to let Blackwing catch up to him. The pair of cats stalked silently into a clearing that ran by a stream. A cool breeze glided from the water to the cats. Blackwing blinked slowly, tasting the sweet chill of the wind. Mapleleaf padded onto the stone carefully, aware of the water swirling beneath him. He dabbed a paw in the stream and stepped into the water. A quiet splash licked his forepaws as he waded across.

"The ThunderClan border is just across the water," Mapleleaf called over to Blackwing, "Breezepaw should be waiting past the border by the lake."

Blackwing nodded to her companion and hopped in the stream beside him. With her powerful hind legs she swam to the banks. ThunderClan scent flooded her nose when she stepped out into the heavily wood undergrowth. Thorns tugged at her fur and sliced at her paws each Time Blackwing took a step deeper into the woods. Mapleleaf trotted beside her, the tabby medicine cat's green eyes searching for a path to the lake. Blackwing bumped shoulders with him reassuringly and led him towards her nose's path of the scent of water.

Undergrowth and weeds brushed the cats' paws every step. Mapleleaf stumbled a bit, growling under his breath.

"How do ThunderClan cats live with all this stuff around their paws?" Mapleleaf hissed. Blackwing shrugged.

"At least it's getting clearer. Look, there's the lake!"

Blackwing bounded up to the gently lapping water on the smooth, pebbly shore. Her paws ached from the trek through the forest and the water was a welcome break on her pads. Mapleleaf walked up beside her, less enthusiastic about the water than Blackwing was. But thirst urged the tabby tom onwards as he slowly lowered his head down to take a drink. The water was fresh and cold, awakening Mapleleaf's sense and mind. Blackwing followed suit and lapped up the lake water.

Mapleleaf sat down and stared up at the night sky, his green eyes glimmering with emotion.

_What do you have for us, StarClan? _He mewed silently. The stars twinkled back in silence like little crystals. Beautifully breathe taking to look at, but nothing more. The tabby medicine cat jerked his gaze over to Blackwing, who stared back sympathetically. Her blue eyes glowing in the star's light.

"I know, the stars never answer me either." She whispered. Mapleleaf blinked slowly and nodded. It was painful to both of them to be so helpless when all of the Clans could be in danger in the future or near future.

"Yes, I don't think they will _ever _give an answer to anyone, Blackwing," Mapleleaf breathed back to her, "Let's go and get Breezepaw. She has to be a few fox lengths down, by the tunnel exits."

Blackwing nodded at Mapleleaf and followed. A small opening in the shore where water flowed out over the rocks was their destination. Blackwing smirked a little playfully when she saw Mapleleaf flinch when a wave splashed at his side. Pulling her head back to the prophecy, the black she cat looked up ahead and noticed a sleek silver and black tabby standing over the water flow. The silvery tabby leapt down from her perch and ran up to greet the two medicine cats.

"Hi Mapleleaf, hi Blackwing," She meowed cheerfully. Blackwing couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hello, Breezepaw. It took us a while to get here. I think we should head to WindClan now." Blackwing said. Breezepaw dipped her head.

"Ok. Follow me to the border. Mothspots and Whitepool told me earlier today that they'd sit on their side and wait for us."

Mapleleaf and Blackwing trotted after Breezepaw. Much to their surprise, the apprentice was much more adept at running than them. Trees popped in and out of Blackwing's vision, causing her to stall a few times during the run. Mapleleaf poked her shoulder with his tail and urged her forward.

"Hurry, Blackwing. The night won't last forever." Mapleleaf mewed as he passed her and jumped over a bramble bush.

"This way!" Breezepaw called out to her two companions. Mapleleaf almost sighed out loud at the apprentice's seemingly endless supply of energy.

"We aren't far, I promise." Breezepaw meowed at the two medicine cats. Worry sparking in her light blue eyes.

"We're fine, just not used to this terrain." Blackwing said reassuringly. She padded up back to Breezepaw with Mapleleaf taking the rear. Soon the trees thinned out and a vast moor stretched out ahead of the three cats.

"Welcome to WindClan territory, guys." Breezepaw mewed. The silver tabby apprentice sprinted on a head and stopped at the border. Blackwing and Mapleleaf panted, catching up with Breezepaw. Waiting for the group was a ginger tom with dark orange spots lining his back. His emerald eyes sparkled with excitement when Breezepaw stepped ahead to greet him.

"Greetings, Mapleleaf, Blackwing and Breezepaw," The ginger tom meowed over the wind that battered the moor hills. Blackwing's fur fluffed under the gale and Breezepaw resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at an unfamiliar scent. Mapleleaf appeared unchanged.

"Hello, Mothspots. Where is Whitepool?" Mothspots asked. Whitepool had told the group that she'd who up as one of WindClan's representatives. But only Mothspots showed up. Mothspots almost laughed.

"She's 'training' her apprentice. Nightpaw was too much of a pawful for her to come tonight. Let's get on with this, shall we? The moonpool isn't much farther ahead." Mothspots bounded up the rolling hills the dotted WindClan's territory. The rest of the group fell in line behind him. Breezepaw brought up a worried mew.

"Won't your border patrols find our scent tomorrow?"

Mothspots shook his head.

"No, it's unusually windy tonight, even for us. The scents will probably blow away with the wind."

Mapleleaf squinted in the breeze. He ran passed Breezepaw, who was panting with effort to rush over the next hill. Long, rough grass grazed his chin. Blackwing surged beside him and swatted away the plants.

"This was a long way to travel. I'm feeling my paws fall off already." She mewed humorously. Mapleleaf smiled at her.

"We're there already, if I'm not mistaken."

Mapleleaf liked his friendship with Blackwing. They had been apprenticed at around the same time and he had witnessed her medicine cat naming ceremony just after his own. The two often greeted each other at the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan on herb gathering trips. Mapleleaf remembered with a chuckle the first time they met. He had asked Blackwing, Black_paw _then, if she was a warrior apprentice and what she was doing with the medicine cats…

"We're here, everyone." Mothspots called out to the group. Nimbly, he leapt over a glittery pool of water beside a small waterfall the trickled over the ancient rocks. Countless paw prints were forever indented in the path way by cats of a time long ago. Blackwing placed a paw in one of the indents. She could almost hear the old voices whispering in her ears if she closed her eyes.

Blinking them open, Mapleleaf pushed Blackwing to a nearby spot overlooking the MoonPool. Breezepaw and Mothspots already sat in their own places.

"So what are we here to discuss?" Breezepaw asked impatiently. Mapleleaf narrowed his eyes at her.

"We must wait for StarClan's representative, along with Embersoul through his dreams. I only know of one cat that could bring him here to us. So StarClan's representative must be…" Mapleleaf trailed off. Right in front of the group's eyes, the MoonPool swirled with glowing stars. A thin mist emerged from the water and little drops of water shimmered in the mystic fog. The drops continued to swirl with the reflecting stars over the pool, swirling into the shape of a cat. Breezepaw stared at the pool in awe. Mothspots stood rigid and Mapleleaf bowed his head in respect towards the figure. Blackwing stepped forward one step. The figure in the mist began to gain shape and color, grey tabby stripes rippled through the cat's pelt. Blue, jay tinted eyes opened on the cat's face. Finally, the shape fully materialized in front of the group of cats. A grey tabby tom with blue eyes and stars in his fur stepped towards Blackwing, who nodded slightly to acknowledge his presence. Breezepaw mewled in shock as she recognized the StarClan cat that stood before her and her companions.

"J-Jayfeather?!"

The grey tabby tom nodded.

"Yes, I am Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan and one of the Three chosen cats from before your time."

"Is Embersoul dreaming yet?" Mapleleaf asked; his green gaze excited with the thought of meeting such an important cat. Jayfeather nodded again.

"He is and I will call him to here to you. There is much that needs to be addressed. I won't let this generation have as much trouble as I had with my prophecy."

Jayfeather closed his eyes and his tail twitched. The sleeping form of a ginger and grey tom emerged from the mist. Jayfeather opened his eyes. At the same time, the ginger and grey tom did too.

"All of you must guide the Flight of Dawn. I can't give anymore hints, despite what the mousebrains in the rest of StarClan say. You'll have to figure the rest out on your own. Good luck." Jayfeather hissed just before his image faded. Embersoul stood up in the middle of the MoonPool. He greeted the group of cats before him and sat back down.

"I think we all know who the prophecy is referring to. A cat we all know." Embersoul mewed, his voice resonating off the water below him. The rest of the group nodded their approval.

"Flight of Dawn. Dawnpaw." Breezepaw stated flatly.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

**Whew, that was a big chapter. I picked a good time to cut it off, didn't I? Anyway, Jayfeather belongs to Erin Hunter. **


	15. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Ok, school has been here for a while now. I am literally drowning in homework most days so I can barely get time in to write stuff. So until I get a free weekend or something or till fall break, both Dawnstar's Legacy and History Rewritten: Brokenstar are on hiatus. My life comes first before this site, just how it goes.


	16. Chapter 13

**Hooray! I finally got around to making another chapter. School is busy and I've been kinda lazy about this. Also, time to pop the question; who should my next one shot be about: Thunderpaw, Mapleleaf, Hawkfeather, Brightpaw, Blackwing or another one of your characters? You, the readers have to decide because I can't. (I hate and find it difficult making small decisions like that.)**

**On another note, I'm reading Yellowfang's Secret since it was release in the US recently. Good stuff. It really helps when I need insight on History Rewritten: Brokenstar. (Hey, got a part of the series you didn't like? I can try to make another History Rewritten for that character(s). But Dawnstar and Timberclaw won't get involved. Sorry for people who actually liked that idea. It will be a different character's turn to do that. You may request your character in that one too, if you like.) **

**Mapleleaf belongs to Ghee Buttersnaps 15, formerly Rockbelly. Brightpaw and Mothspots are Penguin598's. **

**1 separating line goes here1 **

An awkward silence flattened the forests surrounding the pool of water where the group of cats settled. Blackwing fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment. Mapleleaf prodded her with his tail to stop her. Embersoul was the first to break the silence.

"We know what we're dealing with now," he mewed confidently, "I know this is my daughter we're talking about, but we need to take control of this situation we're in. How is the clan going to 'drown in its own life?' "

Breezepaw's eyes light up when she suggested her idea.

"Maybe it's not an enemy like we think it is. Maybe the clans have gotten lazy or they decide to turn into kittypets." She said. Blackwing blinked at her, contemplating what the apprentice had said. Mothspots snorted at Breezepaw.

"I doubt that. In all of the history of the clans, it has always been a tooth and claw enemy. Never has a clan been destroyed simply because things were too good."

Breezepaw started down at her paws, embarrassed.

"It was just an idea," she meowed lowly.

Mapleleaf stepped in front of the ThunderClan apprentice, brushing her shoulder lightly.

"But we can't just let go of this idea. What if she's right? Kittypet ideals are just as dangerous as Tigerstar was." Mapleleaf said confidently. Breezepaw's face was elated. Blackwing agreed with the brown tabby.

"Yes," she mewed, "we have no idea what we're up against yet. It could be anything. But, just how are we going to tell her?"

The rest of Blackwing's companions blinked at her. The uneasy silence crept up upon the group again. Breezepaw shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want her to be confused when the prophecy needs her," the silver tabby apprentice said with concern, "I feel like I'm betraying our friendship."

"Breezepaw, be careful. If Spiderstar found out he might think you're not loyal to your clan." Blackwing warned. Breezepaw remained unchanged, however.

"He's fair. Plus, he won't ever find out." Breezepaw replied almost defiantly. Blackwing sighed under her breath.

"I don't think you understand Breezepaw-." Blackwing was stopped midsentence by Mapleleaf, who pummeled her flank lightly. Blackwing started back into his stern, green gaze. She knew the dark tabby long enough to know what he was trying to tell her even without worlds.

"_Don't bother. I know you're remembering Darkfang. Breezepaw will be fine. This isn't like what happened before." _Mapleleaf soothed her. His gaze softened when hurt flashed in Blackwing's reply.

"_I know, I know. It's just- I don't want anyone to go through that like I did." _

Mapleleaf nodded and said no more.

"Now back to business," Mothspots meowed, unmoved by the interference, "Breezepaw's friendship with Dawnpaw won't matter in the end, I think. But the real question wasn't answered."

"But how are we going to tell her?" Blackwing repeated coldly.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

"_**But how are we going to tell her…?" **_

Dawnpaw awoke to a familiar voice inside her head. She opened her eyes to find that she was in her own nest in the apprentices' den in the RiverClan camp. Sweeping her gaze around the den, she saw Shinepaw and Mistpaw curled up beside her and Thunderpaw snoring away on the opposite side of the den. The sight of her brother made Dawnpaw's heart sink.

_Enough about Thunderpaw; what was the voice? Where did it come from? _

Thinking hard, Dawnpaw narrowed down the possibilities of voices she recognized.

_Shinepaw? No, she's been asleep all night. It couldn't be Mistpaw either for the same reason. I know for sure that was a she cat who said it too. So that rules out Thunderpaw, Hawkpaw and the other toms. But who was it? _

"_**But how are we going to tell her…?" **_

Dawnpaw's ears twitched. The voice intruded her ears again. This time it was a bit harsher, colder. Instinctively, she swatted at her own ears.

"What does someone need to tell me? Is it anything at all, even?" She whispered to herself; Dawnpaw's face pressed into her mossy nest. Flopping over, Dawnpaw shut her eyes trying to fall asleep again. In desperation, the silvery apprentice stretched herself out. Accidently, her paw hit Shinepaw on the nose.

"Hey," The golden furred she cat mewed quietly, "What was that for? I need sleep too, you know."

"Sorry, Shinepaw. I couldn't sleep." Dawnpaw meowed back. Shinepaw almost sniggered.

"I thought so. Wanna go for a walk?"

Dawnpaw wondered if they would get in trouble if they went out alone or if they would be too tired for training tomorrow.

"Stop worrying." Shinepaw said, lashing her tail humorously as she seemingly read her friend's mind. Dawnpaw widened her eyes at her friend.

"Someone has to. And sure, I'd like to go for a walk. Maybe it will make me sleepier."

The two cats slipped their way out of the apprentice's den and into the clearing of the camp. All was silent, save for the gentle snoring that emanated from some of the dens. The moon had not shined that night, so the forest area was darker than normal. But Shinepaw didn't seem to care. She seemed a bit exhilarated at the darkness. Dawnpaw on the other hand, was not so much.

"I hate the dark," she whispered as she squeezed through the wall of reeds and marsh that surrounded the camp, "It makes me so uneasy." Shinepaw pushed a few plants aside to catch up with her friend.

"I think it's kind of cool. I like how things seem so different and creepy and-…"

"Shhh! Not so loud. I don't want Timberclaw finding out. I'll be in trouble for a moon!"

"Sorry."

The pair of cats silently padded through their territory, careful not to make their location known to anyone patrolling or hunting at night. Shinepaw stuck close to Dawnpaw most of the journey to avoide losing her. Soon the lake came into view and the two she cats went towards it for a drink.

Dawnpaw padded towards the lake. The slow breeze ruffled the edges of the water and the faint starlight shimmered off the surface. Dawnpaw bent down and licked up few gulps of the water. Feeling refreshed, the silvery she cat sat up to gaze at the view. Dawnpaw was genuinely amazed. Instinctively, Dawnpaw looked over beside her to say something to Shinepaw, but the golden apprentice was not with her. Heated by slight anger, Dawnpaw meowed a call to her.

"Shinepaw? Don't hide from me. I'll find you eventually." Dawnpaw called out to her denmate. But the golden she cat didn't answer. Dawnpaw scowled.

_Why must we play a game like this in the middle of the night? C'mon, Shinepaw. We have training tomorrow. We don't have the energy to play at night. _

Sighing, Dawnpaw stood up to look for her. She retraced her steps back deeper in RiverClan territory. Dawnpaw trotted into the lightly wooded territory her clan called "home."

The apprentice hissed as a tendril of a bramble caught on her paw. A thorn scratched at her tail and tugged at her pelt. Every time she took a step, it seemed as though the terrain grew a thicker and thicker forest. The light of the stars was no longer visible to the silvery she cat. Trees covered every inch of the sky. Frantically, Dawnpaw searched and battered her way through the vines and bushes. The forest felt like it was going to close in on Dawnpaw! Panicking, she called out to Shinepaw.

"Shinepaw! Shinepaw, where are you?!" Dawnpaw almost yowled.

But no answer came. Only darkness responded to the call.

_This isn't RiverClan territory anymore. How could I have gotten lost like this? _

"_**But how are we going to tell her…?" **_

Skidding to a halt, Dawnpaw stopped and listened. The voice from before was tickling her ears again. Mindlessly, the silvery she cat followed the direction of the voice. As she walked, the darkness started to fade. The path became more and more familiar with a lightly wooded clearing and a lake. The sky reappeared with not a single star lost. Dawnpaw let out a breath of relief, but then held it again when she realized she still wasn't back in her own territory. The area was unnaturally bright, little specks of shimmering material lined every tree and bush as well as the water. The rocks around the lake shone like they were large diamonds. To Dawnpaw, it looked like the stars from above her had fell down to the earth and covered the forest.

Intrigued, Dawnpaw kept traveling. The voice that plagued her ears and mind was growing louder each step she took closer to the lake. The closer the apprentice got to the shore, the clearer images around it became. Dawnpaw could detect the blurry outlines of cats siting by the lake with one cat standing in the middle of the water on the surface. Much to her surprise, the cat didn't fall into the lake.

Approaching the shore, Dawnpaw stopped and expected the water to lap at her paws, but it didn't. The silvery apprentice looked down to see that the water stayed absolutely still, even with the breeze. Puzzled, she dabbed a paw at the still lake. The water rippled and danced in the low light when she touched it. Trance-like, Dawnpaw padded on, this time into the lake! Shocked, Dawnpaw found herself standing on top of the water, with the lake ebbing and flowing around her feet with each paw step. The silvery cat walked on until the shapes of the cats gained color, then markings, then distinct voices, then faces.

Dawnpaw almost let out a gasp when she recognized the shapes of the cats standing before her.


	17. Chapter 14

**First off, whoever the person with no account here is; please stop trying to pressure me into updating more often. I really, really can't make that happen until winter, spring or summer break starts up. Don't think I don't like writing these stories, because I do very much. I love it as much as making visual art and reading. And don't think I'm trying to be cruel to my readers by taking this long, I'm not. I'm just way too busy to update once a week or so. It's just how it's going to be unless I have a lot of time off school. Plus, the more people try to nag me for quicker turn-arounds, the less likely I will be updating; that's how much I hate it when people do that. **

**Anyways, hello loyal readers! All my offers for free stuff and idea contributions still stands as it always has. Just let me know if you want stuff, 'cause I like giving away free things. It might take a while to get done or push back my story updates, though, since I have a busy schedule, like I said. Don't forget to take my poll if you haven't already. **

**Still haven't decided who History Rewritten will be about next. Leaning towards Swiftpaw, though. **

**Also: should I write Halo stories? **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnpaw quickly shut her mouth so the cats in front of her wouldn't notice that another cat was watching them.

Standing before her eyes were Blackwing, Mapleleaf, Embersoul, and Mothspots! The cats she came to know and trust were talking together in the middle of the night, outside of the clan's jurisdiction!

Too stunned to walk anymore, Dawnpaw sat down in the middle of the lake, watching the group of cats discuss matters. The silvery grey she cat blinked a few times to make sure the situation was true.

_Oh StarClan! It is! But why are they all here? _

"_**But how are we going to tell her?" **_

The voice resonated in Dawnpaw's mind again. But this time it sounded much clearer, like the owner of the voice was directly addressing her.

"Tell her what?" Dawnpaw found herself saying out loud into thin air. Heartbeats passed over her with no answer. The group of cats up ahead made no notion of noticing Dawnpaw at all

"_**But how are we going to tell her?" the voice said, clearest of all this time.**_

"_**I say we wait until she figures it out on her own," a new voice interjected. **_

"_**When she does? And then what happens, Mothspots? I'm not going to let her be swept away by this prophecy. She's my daughter."**_

"_**Why can't we tell her? She's my friend too and I don't-…"**_

"_**Stop it! If she comes to one of us, we'll tell her. Happy?" **_

"_**Blackwing, please calm down." **_

"_**Calm down? How can I be calm? You're all acting like senseless kits!"**_

_**A silence filled the night air. All of the cats remained silent, waiting for Blackwing to resume. **_

"_**Why haven't we thought of this sooner? We're here to **_**help **_**her. So why don't we do that?"**_

"Help who do what?" Dawnpaw asked the stars.

"Who else?" A voice Dawnpaw didn't recognize magically replied. The apprentice jerked her head in all directions, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from to no avail.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Dawnpaw meowed to the sky. She had hoped it wasn't her imagination. She hoped that she wasn't crazy enough to be imagining the entire thing.

"Shinepaw?" Dawnpaw wondered, watching the dark air of night shift. Lights from the lake around her condensed into a stop directly in front of her, creating a single figure made of pure starlight. Startled by the sudden appearance, Dawnpaw jumped back and landed on her tail with a surprising thud against the seemingly solid water. The voice chuckled at her misfortune.

"It seems I forgot how ignorant StarClan leaves its prophecy victims. I'll never forgive my clanmates up there for that; causing us so much trouble when we needed to save the clans. But you already know that story."

"It isn't funny!" Dawnpaw yowled at the entity, "Who are you? Why am I here? Why are Blackwing and the others here too?"

The entity silenced itself and stepped forward. Slowly but smoothly, it gained more shape and color. Its fur changed to a sleek, tabby stripped grey pelt and its clear blue eyes shone in the light reflected off the water. The creature's body changed into that of a cat's and its voice gained a meow of its own.

"Is that better?" The new cat asked, raising an eyebrow and twitching its whiskers. The gesture frustrated Dawnpaw, who flexed her claws into the lake water impatiently.

"Sorry, but I thought any clan cat would recognize me, especially after all I did for them. I'm Jayfeather, and you are Dawnpaw." Jayfeather mewed with a dip of his tail.

"Yes…" Dawnpaw managed to hiss quietly.

"I all want to do is get to the point, something that the other StarClan cats don't like getting to. You are in a prophecy that's supposed 'save the clans', just like I was." The gray tabby tom said in an almost mocking tone. Dawnpaw twitched her ear.

"I assume you know the prophecy is about you, right?" Jayfeather asked, staring right into the silver apprentice's eyes.

"I- uhhh… kind of." Dawnpaw mewed softly, looking down at her paws in embarrassment. Jayfeather sighed.

"I guess that's to be expected. But you know now." Jayfeather finished his words. Dawnpaw blinked twice to see that his body began to fade. The shimmering stars of his pelt grew fainter and his grey stripped fur grew more and more transparent.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Dawnpaw squeaked startled. Jayfeather blew out a puff of air.

"Back to StarClan, you mousebrain! You need to wake up anyway. You have a clanmate of yours waiting for you to come back to her, if I'm not mistaken."

Jayfeather took off with a running start across the starlit water of the lake; ripples danced on the surface where his paws touched the lake. With a great leap, the tom began to lift into the sky, aiming for the stars that speckled the night.

_I don't want to wake up! I want to know what StarClan has for me! _

Dawnpaw scrambled across the water with StarClan warrior, but found herself quickly lagging behind. Huffing and puffing to catch her breath, Dawnpaw pushed herself further forward in hopes of catching up to the former medicine cat. But much to her dismay, Jayfeather took one more jump into Silverpelt and disappeared completely. Dawnpaw continued to run fruitlessly, then stopped to breath.

Suddenly, the silvery she cat felt the lake underneath her paws give way. Icy cold water splashed up over her flanks and head and pulled her into the black depths! Struggling, Dawnpaw tried to swim to the surface, but the current was to strong. Waves tugged her body deeper until all the stars disappeared one by one. A heavy blackness washed over the she cat's face until she could hear faint voices left over from her earlier encounter. Soon they too, grew more and more silent until blackness was the only thing left with Dawnpaw.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

**Jayfeather belongs to Erin Hunter **


	18. Chapter 15

**Woo! I'm finally updating! It's been a pretty long time since I last updated Dawnstar's Legacy. I bet it feel neglected. So I'm paying attention to it for this time. **

**Well, I did remake a one-shot that I made a while back, (aka, 8 chapters ago.) It's called The Rift Between Us. It's a song fic one-shot about Dawnpaw and Thunderpaw, so check it out. **

**If I owe anyone stuff, please remind me. I don't remember these kinds of things. **

**Also, tips and stuff you want to see in my stories are appreciated through note or review. (Please be serious.) Tell me if I get details like fur color, eye color, gender, etc. wrong. (Continuity errors.) I can't remember that stuff either. Jeez, I forget a lot of stuff. **

**This chapter is really short, but I'm too tired to write that much. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnpaw opened her eyes suddenly and realized she was lying beside the lake. The stars still glittered overhead and the night was as silent as ever. The silvery she cat stood up onto her paws and walked the opposite direction of the lake, letting her paws carry her across the marshy ground and deeper into RiverClan territory. Trees and bushes started to dot around the territory as Dawnpaw closed in on the camp. The she cat nearly jumped up when the bushes rustled and Shinepaw burst out.

Shinepaw's blue-green eyes flashed with concern for her friend.

"Where did you go?" She asked. Dawnpaw let out a small sigh.

"I fell asleep by the lake when I was getting a drink." Dawnpaw mewed, acting embarrassed. Shinepaw twitched her whiskers in response.

"Silly frog brain! I know what will wake you up. Let's go to the island. The pine scent will do you good."

Dawnpaw smiled at her friend and followed her across the marshy ground that laced the tree bridge that led to the island. Being RiverClan cats, the two apprentices weren't the least bit bothered by the squishy mud that sunk into their paws as they walked to the bridge. To Dawnpaw, the island looked magical from the mainland. Insects buzzed eagerly in the darkness, like a calming ballade in Dawnpaw's ears. The moon outlined the entire island in a faint silvery wash, a phenomenon that always dazzled the silvery she cat.

Shinepaw hopped onto the fallen tree bridge with little effort. She gave her golden tabby pelt a shake before bouncing off onto the island ahead of her friend. Dawnpaw ran after Shinepaw, letting the pine scented breeze take her mind away from the dream she had moments prior. Soon the two she cats were chasing wildly after one another in the clearing that was usually reserved for gatherings. Dawnpaw and Shinepaw nipped and paw swiped playfully at one another in mock battles.

Catching her breath, Dawnpaw collapsed in pile of pine needles that were scattered across the grass. Shinepaw settled down next to her.

"That was fun, but I'm tired now. Ready to go back to camp?" Shinepaw asked, exhaustion lacing her mew. Dawnpaw shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stay out here for a little bit and look at the moon."

"Ok, but come back before some cat notices you're gone." Shinepaw said wisely. Dawnpaw watched the golden pelted apprentice pad through the pines back to RiverClan territory. The silvery she cat smiled to herself, thanking StarClan for a wonderful friend. But after she was back to her own thoughts, Dawnpaw brought herself back to the dream from StarClan.

_Ok, so I'm part of something big, but I don't know what it is. Breezepaw knows, Blackwing knows, maybe I should ask them. _

Dawnpaw padded through the pine trees, taking every sight, sound and scent. She thoroughly enjoyed the moments alone, giving her time to think about everything on her mind.

_At least the night is pleasant. _

The silvery she cat breathed in the cool, clean air and let out a contented sigh.


	19. Chapter 16

**Yo! It's been a while since I sat down and wrote stuff. Sorry about that. I haven't really had the chance to since write something. School exams, swim season and other stuff (like my Xbox 360,) have cut into my writing time. Now that school's out I might be able to write some more stuff; after I get back from my vacation that starts on the 10****th**** and spans the next 9 or so days. **

**I decided when to start the next History Rewritten story. That would be half way through the current History Rewritten! (That might be longer than you think…) I still remember who's going to be showing up in the story. You can also lend me your characters, but they will be StarClan warriors. Remember, it's Swiftpaw's turn to shine so that means OC's have a different role in it and I won't be altering Erin Hunter's original path so much that it ruins the New Prophecy, Power of Three or Omen of the Stars Arcs.**

**Also, I noticed something. Timberclaw needs to show up more! I think I'd better have him show up in History Rewritten: Brokenstar too since he's the one who told Dawnstar to fix the problem in the first place.**

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnpaw continued to breathe in the fresh night air. Her sighs rippled the water gently and her eye lids flickered down over top of her dark gaze. Sleep threatening to wash over her like a wave. Quickly, the silvery apprentice opened her eyes. Not wanting to fall asleep just yet, Dawnpaw stood up. She let her paws take her deeper into her territory, past the camp and towards the pines.

The strong ShadowClan scent alarmed Dawnpaw at first, but then soothed her when she thought of Alphapaw and Emberpaw. She hadn't seen them in while so briefly the silvery apprentice wondered how they were doing. Dawnpaw padded past the short undergrowth, closer to the border. Winds blew the threatening Clan scent through the apprentice's nose. Unphased by this warning, Dawnpaw put one paw into ShadowClan territory. Defiantly she wondered how easy it would be to catch a frog or two without any patrols finding her.

With a playful smirk, the grey and white she cat slid her whole body past the border. Stepping onto unfamiliar territory, she started scenting for prey. More threatening warrior scent plagued her nose but Dawnpaw ignored it. Tonight she would break the Warrior Code just once. Just to break the rules for once in her life.

_Maybe Thunderpaw will be impressed that I stole from ShadowClan. _

A few more pawsteps forward, Dawnpaw spotted a frog. Oblivious to its stalker, the frog hopped about the mud puddles happily. Then the frog croaked and stood still to bath in the moister. The silvery she cat watched and waited for the frog to move again. She let a few heartbeats pass by before she was satisfied with the conclusion that the frog wasn't going to hop away.

Then, with one swift flick of her haunches, Dawnpaw launched herself on the frog with claws outstretched! Before the frog could let out a croak of surprise, Dawnpaw's claws sliced its throat, killing it instantly. Wordlessly, the apprentice thanked StarClan for the prey, even if it was stolen, out of habit.

_Maybe I can catch one more. No patrols have noticed me yet. _

Pushing her frog into a nearby bush, Dawnpaw scented the air again. A croak of another frog sounded in the distance. The silvery apprentice followed her prey's sounds. The croak led Dawnpaw past rows of pine trees and marshy ground. The trees thinned the more Dawnpaw ran and soon the frog led the she cat into a stream that fed into the lake.

Dawnpaw growled to herself in frustration when she noticed the frog had escaped into the safety of the muddy stream banks and into some pond weed. Refusing to give up, Dawnpaw trudged through the soupy waters by the stream and used her paw to try to force the frog into moving closer to her. But instantly her claws caught on thick weeds that jutted out of the mud. Dawnpaw panicked and frantically shook her paw to release it. The frog hopped out in front of the silvery she cat and croaked again.

"I'll get you, you filthy piece of fresh kill." Dawnpaw hissed at the frog, whose only response was another mocking croak. Forgetting about her stuck paw, Dawnpaw used her free forepaw to slice at her prey, but fell short when it too, got caught in the weeds. The frog remained where it stood, unharmed by the cat's antics. With a hop, the frog escaped back into the stream. Dawnpaw almost felt the urge to yowl in frustration as she watched helplessly when her prey ran away from her grasp. Then, she remembered that both of her paws were caught in the stream's plants. The she cat struggled and pulled at the pond weeds, but to no avail. Dawnpaw stretched her claws, hoping to slice open some of the tendrils. A few vines snapped and Dawnpaw felt one of her paws come loose. With her other paw, the apprentice sliced at muddy roots with her free paw. Eagerly she tugged at the vines more when she felt her paw give way to her freedom.

But at the last swipe her foot slipped! The silvery apprentice let out a muffled "oof!" when her face hit the softy, watery ground. Now Dawnpaw was utterly humiliated, first by the frog and now by her own fault.

_At least I caught one frog. I better back track and get it before I get stuck again. _

Dawnpaw wiped the mud of her face with her paws before retracing her steps. Surprisingly fast she found the frog she caught before. The grey she cat uncovered the bush and claimed her prize. Spinning back around, she padded back the way she arrived. Then, the grass and brush rustled behind her. The sounds gave way to paw steps, the heavy pawsteps of warriors.

Too terrified to look back, Dawnpaw gripped her frog in her jaws and sped towards the RiverClan border. But claws hooked onto her pelt and dragged her back. Dawnpaw looked up and found herself face to face with a burly ShadowClan tom and tortoiseshell she cat with equal build.

"Two bits of prey," The she cat mewed with frightening interest, "What do you say we take both of them back with us, Badgerclaw?" The tom smirked, his black and white pelt fluffing out.

"Of course, Mosswing! Falconstar would love to have two instead of just one." As if on cue, Mosswing scooped Dawnpaw up with her claws and teeth. In self-defense, the silvery apprentice dealt a blow to the ShadowClan warrior's forelegs. Hissing in Dawnpaw's face, Mosswing dropped her opponent with a heavy thud.

Dawnpaw's head spun for a heartbeat before she noticed Badgerclaw rushing forward to bash her away from his clanmate. The black and white tom slammed into Dawnpaw, causing her to slam into a nearby bush. The apprentice's frog skidded out of her jaws and landed a fox length away from her. Laughing, Badgerclaw clawed the side of Dawnpaw's ear.

"This is what happens when you break the Warrior Code, fish face!"

Both enemy warriors scratched and bit the apprentice in a fury! In a desperate attempt to free herself from the escalating fray, Dawnpaw nipped at the enemy warriors. But Mosswing just cut the side of her jaw.

"You'll have to do better than that," She growled. Amusement shone in her grassy colored eyes. Dawnpaw clawed the she cat's flank in her anger. Growling in pain, Mosswing aimed a blow at Dawnpaw's muzzle, which the silvery apprentice barely dodged. Badgerclaw took his opportunity to sink his teeth into Dawnpaw's shoulder. Holding in a yowl, Dawnpaw bit down into the fur near his ears. With fur and flesh ripped from him, Badgerclaw barreled into the grey she cat, pinning her to the ground.

Dawnpaw then used her back claws to cut her opponent's soft belly fur. With hiss, Badgerclaw tumbled backwards into the grass. Dawnpaw leapt on him and landed several blows on his chest and belly. The apprentice's dark gaze held Badgerclaw's yellow eyes. But instead of pain, Dawnpaw saw a furious smirk.

"You really think a flea like you could hurt me? You may have had a lucky hit with my ears, but those things you call slashes feel like wet leaves." The ShadowClan tom mocked. Yowling in fury, Dawnpaw bit her fangs into Badgerclaw's throat. Blood started to well from the wound and the tom gagged. Mosswing acted quickly and ripped Dawnpaw off of her clanmate.

"A little tougher now, huh? Well this fight is still ours." She hissed. Dawnpaw rushed forward, the haze of her own anger and adrenaline controlling her moves. The silvery apprentice skillfully dodged and jumped over claw swipes and landed slices to Mosswing's muzzle and chest. The tortoiseshell she cat flinched under the barrage of blows, but Mosswing was still faster than Dawnpaw. With one swift flick of the paw, the ShadowClan warrior pinned Dawnpaw's chest to the forest floor. Retaliating, Dawnpaw bit Mosswing's paw and slashed at her foreleg. Yowling in surprise and staggering backward, Mosswing released her opponent. Dawnpaw noticed the chance and tackled the ShadowClan she cat. Once on top of the enemy warrior, Dawnpaw used her back claws to cut Mosswing's belly and her front claws to slice her ears. With a powerful kick, Mosswing sent Dawnpaw flying off of her body. Hissing in frustration and humiliation from being defeated by an apprentice, the ShadowClan she cat escaped into the pines.

Dawnpaw puffed out her fur with pride.

"I beat a warrior!" She meowed. But behind her, Badgerclaw recovered and stood over like a tower.

"Forget about me?" He growled. His neck wound no longer bled and his yellow eyes leaked rage. "You'll pay after what you did to my mate."

Like a rock fall full of boulders, Badgerclaw smashed down onto the silvery she cat. Dawnpaw let out a small yelp as her spine and head painfully hit the forest floor. The tom then sliced at Dawnpaw's flanks and belly. The silvery she cat could feel blood coming out of the wounds. Badgerclaw aimed a blow at Dawnpaw's throat, moonlight glinting off his long claws. Instinctively, Dawnpaw cringed and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the pain that was about to explode in body. Then suddenly, the weight of Badgerclaw was lifted from her.

"Get off of her you stinking piece of crowfood!" A familiar yowl sounded in Dawnpaw's ears.

"Timberclaw!" Dawnpaw mewed hopefully. Her mentor shot a small grin at her before jumping at Badgerclaw again. Dawnpaw watched as she saw her mentor tear at his opponent's muzzle and chest. Fur was missing in several spots on Badgerclaw's pelt where Timberclaw sent hits.

Unable to stand and watch her mentor do all the work, Dawnpaw leapt up and pummeled Badgerclaw's flanks. Timberclaw eased around Dawnpaw and clawed the ShadowClan warrior's shoulder. Badgerclaw collapsed from exhaustion for a few heartbeats and then opened his eyes and glared at his two opponents.

"Mosswing and I won't say a word about this to Falconstar if you let me take your kit's frog back with me." Badgerclaw said evenly. Timberclaw thought for a moment before responding.

"Fine," the brown tabby mewed, "take it. We don't need extra food anyway." Badgerclaw curtly nodded and picked up the frog. Without a second glance back he bounded back deeper into ShadowClan territory. As soon as Badgerclaw's tail was out of sight in the pines, Timberclaw herded Dawnpaw across the RiverClan border.

Dawnpaw was surprised at her mentor's silence as they stalked through their own territory and down to the lake's edge. She didn't dare say anything in fear that she would make Timberclaw angry. The two stopped by a gentle slope. The waves softly lapped at the pebbles and the stars still shone on the water, despite all the time that passed. Finally after what seemed like several lifetimes of silence Timberclaw meowed something.

"I'm not mad at you, Dawnpaw." Timberclaw said slowly, his emerald gaze cutting through Dawnpaw like a claw. "But I am very disappointed in you. Not only did you break the Warrior Code and get yourself hurt, you had me worried sick looking for you. I even made up a cover story and lied to Waterstar and your father when they noticed you were gone."

Dawnpaw almost shivered in shame. She was sure that Timberclaw would burst out at her at any moment. Unable to reply to her mentor, Dawnpaw dropped her gaze. Timberclaw continued to stare at her.

"Wash up in the lake." He ordered. Dawnpaw obeyed. She splashed the cool lake water onto her wounds and licked claws of any blood that remained. When she was finished, Dawnpaw stepped out of the lake and looked up at Timberclaw expectantly. His green eye still shone with lingering anger and disappointment. Dawnpaw let out a whimper.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I didn't know what I was doing."

"You sure didn't." The tabby warrior said flatly. Timberclaw stepped closer to his apprentice. Dawnpaw flinched, expecting her mentor to punish her. But much to the grey she cat's surprise, Timberclaw lapped at Dawnpaw's wet pelt.

"I know you're sorry," Timberclaw's emerald gaze softened, "I was just worried about you, ok." The brown tabby nuzzled Dawnpaw comfortingly. Relief flooded Dawnpaw's mind.

"I won't scare you again." Dawnpaw promised quietly. She licked her mentor's cheek and he smiled at her.

"I believe you."

The two cats padded back to the mainland and settled down under the cover of some thick reeds.

"You can't go back to camp." Timberclaw said soberly. Dawnpaw flicked an ear in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Embersoul is on guard duty tonight and he can't see you comeback until morning." Timberclaw replied flatly. Dawnpaw's heart sunk. Was her mentor going to abandon her in the middle of the territory at night?

"Are you going to leave me here?" Dawnpaw mewed, slightly horrified. Timberclaw shook his head and licked his apprentice between the ears.

"No, I'll stay out her with you. We might as well get some sleep. No use staying up all night after that battle."

Dawnpaw nodded and curled herself into a ball under the reeds. Timberclaw settled beside her and wrapped his broad body around her. Dawnpaw found herself falling asleep quickly when she listened to the silence of the night and her mentor's breathing.

"I'll take care of the explaining in the morning." Timberclaw whispered as Dawnpaw's eyelids drooped. He gave her one last lick on the cheek before she dozed off.

"I'll take care of you too." The tabby whispered into Dawnpaw's sleeping ears.


	20. Chapter 17

**Wow, I total forgot to write for a long time. A total of two months, maybe, since the History Rewritten update and a total of 3 or so months since the last Dawnstar's Legacy update. So I'm sorry for a lack of updates. I didn't die nor did I forget about my stories. School started and this year is pretty loaded and I'm trying to dance around my emotions for stuff too, as well as my visual art stuff taking flight. **

**I'm sorry this has to be this way, but I probably won't be doing updates a whole lot. You guys will have to count on an update for either of my stories once every month to two months, maybe longer. And you know what? I had a marvelous idea! I might make this story into a comic one day! (Or I could get someone else to do it.) But it's going to happen, maybe not soon but it will happen and I will put a link to it in my story updates just for you guys because my readers are the ones who make stuff like this possible. **

**As for the next History Rewritten story, that wasn't forgotten either. It can't come into fabrication until the middle or even the end of the first History Rewritten story. What I have planned is the first story leading into the next.**

**-1 separating line goes here 1 -**

The weak light of the early dawn slowly poked its way into the reeds. Dawnpaw shuddered slightly as she opened her eyes; the light blinding her. Awkwardly she stood up to her paws. Instinctively she looked for her mentor who was no longer lying beside her. Panic shook her mind and then faded when she noticed Timberclaw pushing through the reeds back towards her.

_Thank StarClan he's come back! _

Dawnpaw found herself padding up to the tom. She was so close to him that their whiskers could touch. Timberclaw set his emerald gaze warmly on his apprentice and Dawnpaw stared back at him. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable at her mentor's gesture so she stepped back. Dawnpaw could see minor surprise in his blinks as she retreated. Then, Timberclaw broke the fragile silence.

"Did you want to talk to me about last night?" He asked honestly and innocently. Dawnpaw's mind flashed with images: Breezepaw, Blackwing, Embersoul and the secrets they carried, her encounter with the ones she trusted at the lake, Jayfeather's message to her. Dawnpaw wanted to spill out everything that had happened to her in her moons as an apprentice. She wanted her mentor to comfort her and tell her everything would be fine and that she'd be a warrior soon. But the grey she cat held her tongue.

_What if he doesn't believe me? _

"No, I don't." Dawnpaw answered. Timberclaw blinked again, almost hurt at her tone. Dawnpaw looked at the ground shamefully.

"Will you ever tell me about it?"

Dawnpaw blinked at her mentor. Would she ever tell him? Would he even believe her if she did? What if he thought she was crazy and sent her to Leafstep for treatment? But what would he say if he actually _did _believe her story? What would StarClan do to her mentor? What would StarClan do to _her _for sharing their secrets? Dawnpaw mewed back quietly.

"I don't know."

Timberclaw sighed. Dawnpaw felt ashamed for not telling him the truth. She continued to stare at the ground, refusing to meet her mentor's eyes.

"We're going back. I already told Waterstar and Embersoul that we'd be back. Luckily, they seemed fine with it. Waterstar said we should "night train" more often."

Dawnpaw didn't bother responding. She couldn't find anything to say to Timberclaw. Shamed still smoldered in her belly.

_I'm sorry Timberclaw. Please understand that I don't want StarClan to do anything to you. _

The pair then pushed through the reeds together. The dew filled ground felt soothing to their paws as they walked. Dawnpaw unconsciously followed her mentor, too numb to find the way back herself. The tabby tom led the silvery she cat through the thick weeds and mud that splotched the territory. Every few steps he'd lead her away from the mud puddles or hold the reeds back with his tail so Dawnpaw could step through. The acts reminded Dawnpaw of her mother.

_I'm not a kit anymore! _

The apprentice didn't bother protesting, however. She at least owed Timberclaw the luxury of looking after her after hiding so much information from him.

_I hope he isn't mad at me. _

The silver and white she cat feared Timberclaw's anger more than she thought. Dawnpaw wasn't sure why, even though she was sure Timberclaw would never take his anger out completely on his apprentice.

Before Dawnpaw knew it, the pair entered the camp. Embersoul was at the entrance on guard and the dawn patrol padded past them on their way out. The rest of the camp slept, save for Waterstar and the deputy, Mossclaw. Timberclaw let Dawnpaw walk ahead of him. She idly passed by her father until he stopped to nuzzle her gently. She gave Embersoul a small smile and he smiled back her.

_Thanks, dad. _

Embersoul's fluffy, ginger and grey tail swept over Dawnpaw's pelt as if to say "you're welcome."

Dawnpaw looked back over her shoulder and waited for Timberclaw. Her dark amber gaze scanned over the scene of Embersoul talking quietly to Timberclaw! Dawnpaw was mildly surprised that her father stopped him. The grey she cat had never seen the two talk so intimately together; not since Timberclaw became a warrior.

_Maybe Embersoul just wants to know how my training is going. _

But then Dawnpaw cocked her ears back towards the two toms. She was too curious as to what they were saying to keep walking ahead of them. The grey cat could only pick up a few words and phrases, but she was sure that Embersoul said "you're the best cat for her." What did her father mean by "the best cat for her?" Dawnpaw was positive that her father referenced her and Timberclaw.

_I guess he just approves of Timberclaw as my mentor, right? _

The apprentice's thoughts were cut off when Timberclaw came up beside her once more.

"Go to your nest, I'll bring you some freshkill. At sunhigh we'll train some more, ok?" Timberclaw meowed. Dawnpaw nodded at him and headed to her nest. Mistpaw, Thunderpaw, Shinepaw and Hawkpaw were asleep in their mossy nests still. Rainpaw's nest was empty so Dawnpaw assumed she went on the dawn patrol.

Dawnpaw flopped down in her nest with a soft "fwoomp!" The familiar mossy air made Dawnpaw's eyelids droop. She almost dozed off when Hawkpaw opened his blue eyes and squeaked: "You're back!"

Dawnpaw resisted the urge to hiss as her denmate.

"Yes, I'm back." She said tersely. Hawkpaw continued to chatter.

"What was night training like? Did ShadowClan sneak on our territory? It's looks like they did. I bet you fought them off and sent them screeching back to their camp."

The silvery she cat purred in amusement at tawny tom's questions.

"I did. I even beat the deputy." Hawkpaw's eyes shone with admiration.

"Cool! We should do some battle training sometime together."

Dawnpaw nodded.

"Sounds good." She replied just as Timberclaw appeared with a bluegill for her. Icepelt pushed in beside him to get Thunderpaw up for training.

Timberclaw set the bluegill by Dawnpaw's nest. He purred when she thanked him. Icepelt snickered.

"You can't coddle your apprentice, Timberclaw." She said. Timberclaw looked back at his sister amused.

"She deserves it. She was out all night training," The tabby tom boasted, "She even fought off the ShadowClan deputy by herself."

Dawnpaw felt her chest warm at the thought of Timberclaw's pride. Then Thunder awoke and stared in disbelief at Timberclaw and then at Dawnpaw.

"She did what?!" Thunderpaw nearly yowled. Icepelt shouldered her apprentice outside of the den.

"She fought like a warrior. Now after today you'll be able to do that too. We need to get going, let's go Thunderpaw." Icepelt mewed flatly. Thunderpaw stole one last glance at his sister with hostility before he reluctantly followed Icepelt out of camp. Timberclaw replaced Dawnpaw's view soon after. He licked her forehead nuzzled her before leaving for his own nest in the warriors den.

The silvery she cat felt her fur grow hot.

_I'm sure a lot of mentors care for their apprentices. _

Ignoring the feeling, Dawnpaw drifted to sleep.

**-1 separating line goes here -**

Sunhigh blasted an unnatural heat into the leaf fall air when Dawnpaw followed Timberclaw to a stream. The grey apprentice panted. She was much more accustomed to the chillier air of leaf fall than the heat. But Timberclaw insisted that the warmth was a good thing, especially for hunting.

_Warmth my tail. My fur's too thick for this. _

"Come on," Timberclaw called to her, "The sun will make the fish come out of their nests."

The brown tabby waded into the stream. The water barely reached his mid-forelegs. Dawnpaw stepped into the water, welcoming its coolness. She looked at her mentor expectantly, waiting for him to tell her what they'd be doing today. While staring at him she marveled at how much larger and stronger he seemed up close. Dawnpaw thought he'd be a fierce opponent in a fight due to his build.

"We're going to work on our underwater movements today. Last time I noticed you were a little stiff." Timberclaw said. Dawnpaw nodded. She had felt stiffness in her limbs the last time they practiced. It made her feel clumsy in the water and slowed her down when she chased fish in the river. Timberclaw ventured deeper into the stream to a part where the water reached his belly fur. Dawnpaw waded after him and stood in front of her mentor. Timberclaw shot out a paw. Dawnpaw watched the speed of his movements.

_How can I live up to that? _

Timberclaw continued his moves by sweeping his paw back towards his body. He then looked at his apprentice.

"You try. Let the water flow with you, not against you. Struggling against the water is bad for movement."

Dawnpaw whipped out her own paw with surprising speed. This time she felt less stiffness and the water pushed on her fur much less. Then, Dawnpaw arched her foreleg and pulled her paw back. The water flowed over her fur erratically, causing drag and slowness.

"What did I do in the last part, Timberclaw? It felt funny." Dawnpaw meowed to her mentor. But Timberclaw didn't seem to hear her. Instead he was staring into space.

"Timberclaw?"

The tabby tom shook himself out of his trance.

"Are you ok?" Dawnpaw asked. Timberclaw look surprised at her concern.

"Yes, just thinking," he replied, "do that again I didn't see it."

Dawnpaw mimicked the move she performed prior. Timberclaw watched intently, noticing her mistake on the second half of the move.

"You need to put more power into it when your pull your paw back. That way the water won't flow over it so oddly."

Dawnpaw nodded and got back to practicing.

**-1 separating line goes here 1 -**

After using the whole afternoon of training, Dawnpaw and Timberclaw returned to camp. After what seemed like ages or practicing individual water movements, Timberclaw insisted on putting the training to good use by hunting. The two cats dove underwater and drove out a school of carp. With quick kicks and slashes the pair killed three fish. Timberclaw had expressed his approval to Dawnpaw on the way back to camp.

"Well done today," he said, "You deserve to eat something. And find something for me too. I'll join you in a little bit." With that said, Timberclaw went off with a group of warriors discussing things that Dawnpaw didn't hear. The idle sounds of the warriors were quickly replaced by Hawkpaw's voice as he approached her with a frog in his mouth. He gazed admiringly at Dawnpaw.

"Want to share this with Shinepaw and me?" he asked, eyes hopeful. Dawnpaw felt guilty about her response that she was going to tell him. She shook her head.

"No thanks, but I will another day. Timberclaw asked me to share a fish with him already."

Dawnpaw sighed to herself when Hawkpaw drooped and padded back to his sister. Shinepaw gave a sympathetic glance over to her and then turned to eat.

_I promise I will some other day, Hawkpaw. _

Then Dawnpaw saw Timberclaw padding back to her. He smiled warmly at his apprentice. Dawnpaw could feel her pelt warming as she smiled back. The silvery she cat felt her guilt fade instantly.

"You picked a good one, carp is my favorite." Timberclaw said before tucking into the meat of the tail. Dawnpaw laughed a little.

"Is that why you made me chase after that school of them earlier?"

Timberclaw smirked.

"Maybe…" He trailed off. Dawnpaw swatted him playfully with her paw. Feeling her hunger, she too ate a bit of the fish. Surprisingly, the flavor was subtle. It was no wonder that Timberclaw liked carp. Dawnpaw took another bite and savored it. Timberclaw followed suit.

"I like carp too," Dawnpaw said, "it's different than other fish." Timberclaw looked at Dawnpaw.

"I'm glad you do. I'm glad to share this one with you."

Ignoring Timberclaw's comment, Dawnpaw finished off the rest of the fish. Timberclaw took the remains and discarded them. Dawnpaw sat up straighter and began to groom herself.

Much to her surprise, Timberclaw came and sat down next to her. Then he licked her pelt. The silvery she cat shuddered; startled by the action. She backed up slightly from the tom. Timberclaw almost looked hurt.

"I thought we could share tongues. We haven't in a while." Timberclaw pointed out and moved his fur unnaturally close to Dawnpaw's. This time Dawnpaw didn't move back.

"Ok." She mewed before running to groom her mentor's pelt.

_Why am I so awkward about this? This isn't the first time we've done this? _

Dawnpaw then let the heat soak into her pelt when Timberclaw licked her ears.


	21. Author's Note Future Preview

**AUTHORS'S NOTE AND FUTURE CHAPTER PREVIEW**

**It's currently December 22, 2013 at around 12:23 a.m. Eastern Standard time for the United States.**

**I don't want to be an a**hole about this to all my readers and reviewers, but this needs to be addressed. **

**It's been longer than a month, I know. I can keep track of the time and date you know. I think it's time to tell you guys what's really going on in my life and why I take so long to write anything that I post on . It's not that I don't care. It's not that I forgot about my stories. It's my life. **

**Number 1 : School. In about 2 years (less considering the current date,) I go off to college. That's right, I will be leaving home for the outside world in less than two years. To impress the college of my choice I need to study hard, get good grades, do extracurricular activities, score good on standardized tests and other stuff to get a scholarship. Also, since I'm in all honors and AP classes, homework is what takes up a majority of my free time after school and even on weekends. **

**Number 2: Swimming. I have been a competitive swimmer for 4 years now. It's a huge part of my life and it will remain so for a while. Practices for it are almost every day and competitions/races are almost every week. Homework gets tough when you constantly have sports practices. **

**NUMBER 3: Depression. This is the biggest reason. Most of my days, I wake up with THE PAIN OF WANTING TO DIE EVERY DAY. For the most part, I feel horrible about myself. There are tons of reasons for this that I will not list, but you can get the picture. Anyone who has had depression or known someone with it will understand the struggle. Depression hurts. That's one thing in the commercials they don't lie about. I've tried to hide it a lot but it comes out subconsciously sometimes. For those of you who read History Rewritten: Brokenstar, I think you will understand what I mean. Have any of you noticed how dark it is? How violent the characters get? And most of all have you analyzed Thunderstorm? I show how I feel within my writing. It's tough getting through the day holding in all the "demons." Writing used to be a form of release from that. Another reason I haven't written in a while is because I don't want my stories to get too dark and violent, especially if I have younger readers. (On a side note, what I write is waaaayyyy more kosher that what I read. In other words, don't go poking around in my fav'd stories.) **

**Number 4: The other "normal" stuff in my life requires my attention. **

**DO NOT BEG ME FOR MORE FREQUENT UPDATES. I HATE IT SO MUCH WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS. I WON'T NAME ANY NAMES BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER WHO DOES IT AND WHO DOESN'T. If anything, begging me makes my situation worse mentally and emotionally. The more you guys ask for updates the less likely I'll be posting them. PERIOD. **

**Now, to avoid getting yelled at by the moderators, I have posted some story content. I'm pretty sure not all of you have read this yet and I'm sorry for everyone who has read it already. This is a future chapter for Dawnstar's Legacy. Feedback is appreciated, as always because this chapter could change.**

**Recommended song of the day: Savin' Me by Nickelback **

**(I prefer the nightcore version.)**

** 1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dovekit gaped at the huge surroundings in front of her. At two moons old, the she kit was let out of the nursery and into RiverClan's territory for the first time. The grass, the bushes, the streams, everything seemed bigger and more beautiful seen with her own eyes. It even was better than when her mother told stories about patrols. Insects buzzed around Dovekit's ears as she took her first steps into the wilderness. The long grass and reeds felt rough, but cool to her tiny paws and the early sun shone warmly on her pale grey fur. Now she could patrol the territory and help the clan for real, just like she dreamed of! This time, Wolfkit wouldn't try to hold her back with her weird liking for the Warrior Code, Silverkit wouldn't try to follow her everywhere she went and Branchkit wouldn't show off his "battle skills" to steal their mother's attention. Today was going to be the most exciting day of her young life!

At first she couldn't believe a warrior let her explore. Normally kits weren't allowed out of the camp until they were apprenticed, but the warrior had told her she was a special exception. Dovekit's mind whispered a warning to her when she slipped away from the comforts of the nursery.

_Your mother said that good warriors don't get in trouble. _

_Shut up! Mother will be proud of me when I come back with her favorite fish. Then she'll have to notice me more than stupid Branchkit. I'll be a better warrior than he is any day!_

_At least Daddy notices me._

Dovekit let go of her guilt and raced through the bushes, following her ears' lead towards the gurgling, bubbling sounds of running water. After all, why should she be afraid? The warrior said he wouldn't tell the clan or her mother that she was out in the territory. Plus, the warrior told Dovekit that he'd teacher how to catch a catfish for her mother. Determination pumped through the kit's small body as her paws hit the sandy earth by the river. Memories flashed through her mind when the sense of familiarity approached. Memories and stories… Her mother had been to this river before! This was the very river that Dovekit's mother had fished for her first time at. Dovekit recognized the claw shaped curve of the water flow and flat, sandy banks that lined the rocks.

_I'm going to be just like her and catch a fish here for my first time too! _

The pale grey kit hopped from the sandy shoal to a rock that jutted over the gently flowing water. Her reflection beamed off the surface, striking the kit's emerald green eyes.

_Mother said I had Daddy's eyes; she said that I'd be strong like him someday._

_When she sees me later I'll be the best warrior ever! _

The kit sat patiently over the water, waiting for fish to swim under the swirling waves. Dovekit tried to remember the techniques her mother's apprentice had taught her just the day prior.

_What did Pebblepaw say the first thing to when hunting was? _

_Oh yeah! It was to make sure you aren't leaning over too far. _

Heeding Pebblepaw's advice, Dovekit shrunk back onto the rock. Her shadow barely touched the edge of the pointed stone. Satisfied with her position, the little grey kit scanned over the river for fish, but only found small shining pebbles resting in the water. Dovekit waited a bit longer, the breeze faintly tingling her fur. But quickly the kit grew frustrated and leapt off the rock with a soft thud when she hit the sandy banks.

Then, Dovekit remembered the warrior. She could still see his dark, amber eyes shining in the low light of the rapidly growing evening. She remembered how large he was; the tom easily towered over her head. Then she remembered why she listened to him in the first place. Dovekit had admired the warrior's fighting and hunting prowess and had strived to be like him: powerful in battle and a skillful hunter. The warrior had even promised to train her so that her mother would notice her over her brothers and sister. The tom cat had whispered into her ears that night: "You're better than them, I know you are. Your mother will look at differently when I'm done with you."

Dovekit felt pride well up in her chest when she remembered the warrior's praise. The warrior would teach her how to be a good warrior and server her clan. He'd teach her how to hunt and fight and Dovekit's mother would surely turn a blind eye to her siblings. But Dovekit's dream faded when she still saw not fish arrive.

_What did you expect? The fish won't come to you. That's why the warriors have to hunt. _

The pale kit decided to approach the water instead. Her paws numbed when the icy waves lapped at her paws. Her pads protested, numbing her legs when she took steps.

_No! I'm going to be a warrior today! _

Suddenly, a wave crashed over Dovekit's head! The water pulled and tugged her away from the shore and loose rocks buffeted the little kit's body. Struggling, Dovekit clung to the smooth stones that lined the floor of the river and pulled. The water tugged back, weighing down her already sodden pelt. With one more heave of effort, Dovekit managed to drag herself back onto the sandy river bank. The grey she kit spat out water.

_I'll never be a warrior at this rate! _

But the thought was cut off suddenly when a large, ginger and grey paw nudged her flank. The warrior had arrived to help her! Dovekit looked up at the tom with admiration. The warrior stared back at her with a glint in his eyes, but Dovekit didn't notice.

"You'll train me, right?" Dovekit squeaked at the tom. The warrior nodded.

"Of course. I saw you in the river. You were doing well for a first time." The warrior said warmly. Dovekit puffed out her chest.

"But you have to be _in _the water to catch a catfish."

Dovekit's ears dropped. After her first attempt at hunting, she wasn't so sure she wanted to try again.

"But I-…" Dovekit protested, but the warrior quickly cut her off.

"You want to be a warrior, don't you? You want to impress your mother?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then get in the water again." The warrior's mew held a trace of a growl, but Dovekit obeyed. She padded over sand and pebble into the water again. She stopped when the water reached the tops of her forelegs. Dovekit looked back to see the ginger and grey warrior behind her, the water barely covering his paws. He nodded to the kit.

"I'll be right behind you." He promised.

Dovekit stepped further. Now the water seeped into her belly fur. Off in the distance, she could see a school of catfish swimming around under the water. Excited, Dovekit squeaked over to the warrior.

"I see some! I see so-!" Dovekit's excited squeals were masked by the water as something big and heavy shoved her under the water! Terrified, the little kit fought back at her attacker and tried to rake her tiny claws into the attacker's fur. But a paw pinned down her forelegs, paralyzing her. Desperately, Dovekit opened her eyes. In the midst of swirling waves she could see her attacker's face. With horror she realized the thing that attacked her and who currently drowning her was the warrior! Dovekit could see the triumph written on his silvery grey and ginger face and in his dark eyes. A bitter sense of betrayal seeped into her mind as Dovekit heard the warrior's last words to her.

"Catch a catfish you fool!" The warrior let out an audible snicker and sunk his claws into Dovekit's skin. Unable to let out a cry of pain, Dovekit squirmed. But her efforts were futile. The grey kit was only met with another swipe of the claws.

Soon, the remaining air the kit held in her lungs was released and Dovekit's world transformed into a sea of blackness.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Timberclaw padded into the forested area that surrounded RiverClan's camp. He decided to start off the morning with a solo hunt. Often hunting cleared his mind and provided him with prey to bring back to Dawnflight, who remained in the nursery with his kits. Timberclaw knew she would be hungry with four kits to take care of. He smiled to himself at the thought of his new family of only two moons.

The brown tabby slipped past the trees and approached the banks of the river. He relished the cold, wet feeling of the sandy soil under his paws. The river was a place of pleasant memories for the tom. He remembered the countless times he took Dawnflight to river to train or hunt when he was just a mentor and she was just an apprentice. The river was also the spot he asked her to be his mate; the spot where she accepted.

Timberclaw sighed audibly to himself and moved on. Memories would have to wait. Now he had a large family to feed and he didn't want to keep Dawnflight waiting for him. The tabby crept up to the edge of the water. His were movements smooth and careful so that his shadow or body shape wouldn't alert nearby fish. Then, as quick as a snake, he lashed out his claws into the water! Timberclaw hooked his paw when he felt his claws connect with the scaly flesh of a fish. Then, he lifted his foreleg into the air, causing the fish to land on the sandy shore dead. Satisfied with his day's first kill, Timberclaw scooped sand over the fish and waited for another to appear. Within moments of the first, another fish swam near the banks. The tabby tom dispatched the prey as fast as before and buried it with the other fish. But the warrior stopped when he noticed a wet wad of something drifting towards him in the stream.

Often times the gently rushing water swept debris from territory to territory. When Timberclaw patrolled or hunted by this side of the river sometimes he noticed stones or branches caught in the currents. But today he saw something different. It looked like a hairball that cats coughed up when they groomed themselves or shed too much.

_Funny, all the warriors I know wouldn't put a hairball into the river. _

Curious, Timberclaw stepped into the water. He wadded strongly into the small waves and hooked a claw onto the hairball. The fur flexed beneath his paw and floated towards the tom. This didn't surprise him. But what did surprise the warrior was the sheer size of the hairball. A cat can only cough up so much at once.

Gingerly, Timberclaw grabbed the hairball with his teeth. His paws continued to churn the water as he made his way back to the shore. When he arrived, Timberclaw dropped the hairball to the ground. The wet bundle made a small plopping sound when it hit the pebbles.

_Something isn't right here. _

With a flick of the paw, Timberclaw smoothed some of the fur over. Oddly, a long strand stuck out like a tail and clung to his paw. Annoyed, the tom smacked it away. But the longer he stared at the hairball the more familiar it became. Timberclaw almost hissed in annoyance.

_What is this? _

The tabby warrior examined the fur closer. This time he flipped it over onto its other side. Much to Timberclaw's surprise, two more hair strands popped up like a pair of ears. They were a pair of ears. Dread started to fill Timberclaw's heart like a waterfall. Frantically, he scooped fur around, next revealing whiskers, a nose, paws…

The next part revealed to Timberclaw's emerald eyes nearly made him yowl with grief.

A kit's body was drowned in the river! With the scent of RiverClan! Pushing more of the kit's fur around, Timberclaw found claw marks scoring the flanks and chest of the kit. Someone had _deliberately _drowned the kit.

The tom growled at the thought. Whoever did this to an innocent kit was breaking the Warrior Code as well as committing one of the vilest crimes. Now that he had kits of his own, Timberclaw found that he had a soft side for young cats. Timberclaw swore the cat that drowned a RiverClan kit would pay dearly.

The tabby sighed and picked up the kit's body and took it over to a dry patch of dirt. The kit would have to have an honorable burial and vigil. The least he could do now was groom the poor kit's fur and take it back to camp. Timberclaw slumped down into the dirt with a quiet fwoomp. Once again, he turned the kit's body over flat and began to groom it. But after the first lick, the tabby tom stopped dead and almost flung the kit's body away from him in horror!

This kit wasn't just any RiverClan kit, not that he didn't care about them, but _his _kit! His and Dawnflight's. Sitting at chilled and lifeless was the body of his beloved Dovekit! Dovekit, his favorite daughter; Dovekit, one of the proudest joys in Timberclaw's life; Dovekit, a sign of his love for Dawnflight. All the love he poured into his daughter drained instantly with the river, flowing away in vain.

An odd coldness seeped its way into Timberclaw's heart, making him shiver violently. The brown warrior blinked his emerald eyes; they stung. Breathes were caught in Timberclaw's throat, momentarily choking him. He coughed and sputtered back sobs that threatened to emerge when he pushed his nose into his daughter's dead pelt. The pain of her death spread quicker and more potently than Timberclaw imagined.

And for the first time in what seemed like nine lifetimes, the warrior cried. Tears blinded his vision as he sped through the forest. The tabby wanted to do anything to escape the pain of losing Dovekit. Timberclaw tripped over stones and bushes, too numb to feel the pain in his paws. Then, a large rock seemed to appear out of thin air. Timberclaw's paws slipped over its surface and failed to get a claw hold. Within seconds the tom was face down on the grassy ground with the air in his lung diminished. No longer able to hold back the sobs and cries of pain, Timberclaw let out a yowl of anger and grief. Then, he stood up to back track and retrieve Dovekit's body. But, a voice made his muscles freeze.

"Did you find her yet, Timberclaw?"

The brown tabby swerved around to see a ginger and grey shape standing a few mouse lengths away. Timberclaw blinked in an attempt to clear his vision. A snarl ripped through his throat when he discovered who the shade belonged to. Without warning, Timberclaw launched himself at the grey and ginger cat! The brown tom easily pinned down the other cat under his claws.

"You! You did this to her!" Timberclaw hissed in his victim's face. But the grey cat only smirked.

"It took you this long to realize it?"

With another hiss, Timberclaw raked his claws down the ginger cat's belly. But, the cat showed no signs of registering the pain. Timberclaw only saw a growing grin on the cat's grey and ginger dappled face.

"Wait till the clan hears about this. Wait till _my sister _hears about this!" The grey cat laughed. But Timberclaw only sliced at the tom harder.

"I always knew you were unpredictable, Thunderstorm." Timberclaw growled between pummels. This time Thunderstorm growled back at him.

"Unpredictable? Unpredictable! I'm more than just unpredictable, Timberclaw. I'm powerful! I'm the best warrior the clans have ever seen!"

Thunderstorm kicked his opponent's belly. Timberclaw gagged and staggered away from the grey tom. With a hard glare, Timberclaw rushed forward to hit Thunderstorm again, but was met with air when the ginger and grey tom sidestepped. The brown tabby hit the forest floor, but quickly stood back up to his paws. Thunderstorm remained stationary, unwilling to attack Timberclaw. He fell backwards when the tabby slammed into him a second time. The grey tom felt his lips curl into a smile as he willingly let Timberclaw cut his pelt and let his scars show.

Timberclaw let out an annoyed hiss when Thunderstorm squirmed out of his grasp again. The ginger and grey warrior had slipped under his paws and ran through the bushes. Timberclaw uttered another growl of frustration before he padded backwards to fetch Dovekit's body.

With great care, Timberclaw lifted up his dead daughter's body. Then slowly he began his journey home. He dreaded his clan's reaction; what Thunderstorm was going to tell his clan and Dawnflight. But most of all, the tabby dreaded his mate's pain when she'd see her daughter dead. The thought made his fur spike with unease.

The tabby warrior reluctantly walked home. Time was moving fast and the clan would get worried if he didn't return soon. With a final leap over a small stream, Timberclaw made it back into central RiverClan territory just in time to find his mate and Thunderstorm in the thick of a battle.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnflight yawned and opened her eyes to the weak morning sun. The silvery grey she cat had awoke to find half of her mossy nest in RiverClan's nursery empty due to her mate's absence. The queen didn't mind, however. Timberclaw normally awoke earlier than her to have some hunting time for himself. And most days he'd bring back a piece of fresh kill for Dawnflight and their kits. But today Timberclaw seemed to be dawdling and Dawnflight felt anxious without him, especially with four kits to care for. For four more moons she'd need her mate's support more than ever.

The silvery grey she cat tried to quash the rising worry that grew in her mind.

_I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's always back before sunhigh. _

Dawnflight decided to look for Timberclaw, unable to relinquish the worry that hung over her head like a storm cloud. Before she stepped out of the nursery, Dawnflight left her kits in the care of another queen. The grey warrior was grateful for the relief. She didn't want to worry about her mate and all of her kits at the same time. With one last loving gaze at her little ones, Dawnflight left the nursery and headed out into RiverClan's territory.

The first few steps out of camp were uneventful, but Dawnflight found herself enjoying the fresh air and smells that she'd left behind for her two moons of motherhood. Then suddenly, the thrills of being a warrior came rushing back to her. The sense of adventure and the determination to serve her clan sped up her paws as she hopped over streams and ditches. The silvery warrior let her paws guide her across the territory like she had in the past for countless patrols. Remembering her training, Dawnflight stopped and sniffed the air for any scents of Timberclaw. Much to her disappointment, the breeze carried nothing but the cool air of the lake and trees. Moving on, Dawnflight instinctively padded towards the river, hoping for the chill that it brought her fur. The queen's paws sunk into the sandy earth when she walked along the banks. Small waves lapped at her feet when she stopped to smell a popular fishing spot down by the lower edge. Paw prints littered the pebbly shore by the water's edge and sand was kicked up in some places. Dawnflight didn't seem surprised to find her mate's scent among the countless others. This particular stream was one of Timberclaw's favorite places to fish. Dawnflight assumed he stopped to catch a fish and that he dragged his catch onto the sand.

_Nothing out of the ordinary here, I suppose. _

The grey queen followed Timberclaw's scent out of the river banks. It seemed like his paws steps went forward and then back again. Perhaps Timberclaw had to back track for multiple pieces of prey. Dawnflight didn't feel her mind expressing worry, not yet. She'd save worrying for the time when she had real proof of her mate's disappearance.

A rustle in the nearby bushes caught the queen's eye suddenly. She whipped her head around and cocked her white tipped ears at the noise. She held her breath when the greenery revealed her brother. Dawnflight felt her ears tip backwards instinctively when he padded forward with a smug smirk on his face. Dawnflight held back the urge to let out a cry in her brother's company.

"What is it now, Thunderstorm?" Dawnflight asked flatly. The big ginger and grey tom cocked his head innocently.

"_Dear sister," _Thunderstorm started with a smooth purr, "I only came to talk to you for once."

Dawnflight softened slightly, but then bristled. Her brother had been nothing but hateful since they had been kits in the nursery together. The silvery she cat didn't want anything else to do with her brother. He'd been cruel to her and did not deserve her kindness.

"About what?" Dawnflight asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Thunderstorm showed no emotion on his face.

"Did you notice Dovekit missing when you woke up?"

The question made Dawnflight think. She hadn't noticed one of her kits missing. When she awoke she thought all of them were in her nest beside her. She only ever noticed Timberclaw's absence. Thunderstorm smiled at her again.

"Of course you didn't. You don't notice her anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Dawnflight."

Thunderstorm's hard, amber gaze locked into Dawnflight's. The she cat froze. Then, Thunderstorm spoke again.

"I happen to know where she is and what happened to her."

Dawnflight lifted her brows in surprise. Surely her brother couldn't know about her kit. He never showed much interest in them anyway. Reluctantly, Dawnflight decided to listen to Thunderstorm.

"Alright. Tell me then." Dawnflight almost hissed. Thunderstorm smirked again.

"When I left this morning," Thunderstorm began. Dawnflight noticed he didn't tell her what he left for.

"I noticed Timberclaw leaving at about the same time."

"Go on." Dawnflight mewed.

"And with him, I saw Dovekit."

Dawnflight didn't change her expression. Her mate had taken their kits out of camp multiple times. She wasn't surprised. Without another word, the she cat let her brother ramble on.

"Then I saw him take her to the river. Timberclaw _made _her get into the water, Dawnflight. Made her." Thunderstorm said with emphasis. Dawnflight was mildly surprised this time. Timberclaw had shown nothing but affection towards Dovekit. He even _favored _her over their other kits. Dawnflight let out an indignant huff.

"But that's not all," Thunderstorm meowed, "your mate pushed her underwater and drowned her!"

With the last word, Dawnflight felt herself audibly growl. Thunderstorm only grinned in response, his dark, amber eyes narrowing. Dawnflight hooked her claws into the ground to keep herself from pouncing on the grey and ginger tom.

"Timberclaw never loved you, Dawnflight. He always hated you-!"

Thunderstorm didn't finish his sentence. Dawnflight, unable to contain her rage, threw herself at Thunderstorm! The tom's body hit the sandy ground with a loud thud! Dawnflight found her claws raking hard against her brother's pelt. The queen relished in the feeling of fur being ripped from her brother's skin. But grey and ginger warrior didn't fight back. He only hissed in defiance.

"Timberclaw would never do that! He always loved me!" Dawnflight spat at Thunderstorm's face. Thunderstorm flinched, but Dawnflight didn't relent. The grey she cat bit at his neck and chest. Blood welled up from the tom's wounds. Still, the ginger and grey warrior revealed no signs of resistance. Dawnflight continued to pummel and slash at her brother; she didn't seem to hear his cries of pain.

"You- you wouldn't know if he didn't love you at all! You've always been loved. You've never known the pain I've had all my life!" Timberclaw nearly yowled. Then, he forced his back paws upward and leapt off of his sister's belly. Dawnflight staggered back with a gag, but didn't falter. The silvery queen just stared coldly at Thunderstorm. Hurt flashed briefly in between the eyes of the two cats. Dawnflight cringed.

"I gave you a chance. I gave you a chance to forget about my wrongs. I wanted to have a happy life with you!" Dawnflight mewed, tears starting to form in her dark, amber eyes. Thunderstorm only bristled.

"How could I forget what you did to me for my whole life?!" Thunderstorm snarled at her, but his feet stood firmly planted in the ground.

"You took everything from me!" Thunderstorm leapt at his sister who hissed as she felt claws scrape across her muzzle and eyes. Dawnflight yowled when Thunderstorm sliced at her unprotected, left eye. Eyelids twitching, Dawnflight retaliated. She caught Thunderstorm's paw in her jaws and clamped her fangs down. Blood leaked into the she cat's mouth and she heard a pained hiss from her brother. Then, Dawnflight pulled her head back, flinging Thunderstorm with her. The grey and ginger warrior yowled and fell to the ground head first. Dawnflight noticed Thunderstorm's temporary weak spot and lunged at the tom. Thunderstorm struggled to rise from the ground but fell once more when Dawnflight slammed her body into him. Dawnflight's paw aimed straight for Thunderstorm's neck and met no resistance. Unsheathing her claws, the silvery queen slashed and clawed her brother's throat, slowly ripping away skin and fur. Thunderstorm hissed and thrashed beneath her. Soon he began to gain the upper hand. Thunderstorm pushed with all of his strength upwards and over, hoping to free himself of his sister's grip. But Dawnflight clung hard to Thunderstorm. The more he pushed and thrashed the tighter and more frequently she sliced at his flanks. But the tom's strength proved successful and with one final push he sent Dawnflight crashing into sandy river bank.

Dawnflight shook herself and looked up at her brother. He carried a grim smile that seemed to grow the longer she stared. Thunderstorm's eyes betrayed no pain, but a half crazed glint that almost made her shudder. The grey and ginger tom licked the blood off of his claws and widened his grin.

"Soon I'll taste more of your sweet blood, my dear sister." Thunderstorm half growled half hissed at his sister. Much to Dawnflight's horror, the grey tom bit down on her neck and lifted her into the air. Dawnflight struggled, but failed to free herself from Thunderstorm's grasp. The grey and ginger warrior, with Dawnflight between his jaws, slammed her into the hard earth. Dawnflight yowled in pain. But a sudden relief appeared when Thunderstorm dropped her and staggered backwards. Dawnflight looked up to see a brown tabby slashing at Thunderstorm's muzzle, then his shoulders. Timberclaw had come to Dawnflight's rescue!

Thunderstorm's eyes blazed at his new opponent.

"Stay out of this!" He snarled. Timberclaw, ignoring him, advanced on the grey tom, aiming for a powerful bite to Thunderstorm's flanks. But Thunderstorm swatted him aside with a powerful swipe and then rushed at Dawnflight again.

Grabbing his sister, Thunderstorm dragged her to the water's edge and forced her into the current. But Dawnflight held on. She clawed her brother's flanks and bit into his neck along the wound she previously scored. As she fell into the water, Dawnflight dragged her brother with her with a semi triumphant yowl.

Timberclaw rushed at the pair of cats, hoping to catch Dawnflight before she hit the water, but was too late. The two cats had already tumbled into the streaming river. Neither of them bobbed their heads up.

Frantically, Timberclaw scanned the water. But not sign of either of the cats appeared. Without thinking, the tabby tom launched himself into the water with splash! His powerful limbs churned the water, keeping him afloat. Still no trace of Dawnflight or Thunderstorm. Then, holding his breath, Timberclaw plunged under the currents. His vision gave way to the dark waves as he sank deeper and deeper in the once familiar river.


	22. Chapter 18

**I'm getting back under some control, but not totally. For those of you who read the author's note on the previous chapter, you'll get what I mean. My mother thinks it's a biological problem, but I think it's a psychological problem. So point is, I don't know. I don't really know what to do about it in all honesty. But anyway, that's not what you people came here for. You guys and gals came her for the first new chapter in months. I'm updating Dawnstar's Legacy because I'm stuck at a standstill in History Rewritten and I'm not sure where to go from there. I guess I'll just skip to Brokenpaw's warrior ceremony, but you all will have to wait another month or more to figure that out. **

** Whoever said Emberheart was an only kit: Ok, I'm not sure if you're talking about my current Emberpaw here, but my OC is not an only kit. If you read through the whole story, you should remember that Alphapaw is Emberpaw's sister. But I can use your other two characters as ShadowClan warriors if you want. I will not have a third character with "ember" as the name prefix. Sorry, but that's too many "embers" to keep track of. But if it's changed to "amber" I can work with that. **

**(Character submissions for Dawnstar's Legacy only are still on go mode. Please provide references and/or descriptions along with the desired clan. Please limit to 3 per person this time around.)**

**Also correct me if I'm wrong: Mossclaw is the RiverClan deputy, right? That's what my character sheet says for this story.**

**Also, a lot of times fav's, follows and reviews come at random, not just when I post new chapters. Where are you people putting my stuff?! **

**That is all. Thanks to all the people who have read, fav'd, reviewed, followed and stuck with me all this time. I really appreciate it.**

**Questions? Feel free to ask me.**

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnpaw sat silently outside the apprentices' den. Beside her, Shinepaw trembled. An ear splitting wail echoed through the camp, stopping several cats in their own tracks. The clan's attention shifted to the leader's den. Cats of all ranks swarmed the stiff den of reads in the camp's center. Distress billowed like waves throughout the clan. The apprentices were no exception. Even Thunderpaw seemed a little nervous.

Leafstep and Blackwing tore through the sea of pelts with herbs clamped in their jaws. Blackwing shoved a kit to the ground in her haste, leaving it mewling pitifully until its mother retrieved it. The black she cat gave no words of apology. Instead she pushed her way into Waterstar's den with Leafstep.

Shinepaw pressed her pretty, golden fur closer to Dawnpaw, seeking comfort from the older apprentice. Dawnpaw licked her friend's forehead, but Shinepaw shook again. Sighing, Dawnpaw nudged the golden she cat.

"We can't do anything you know. Leafstep and Blackwing will do what they can for her," Dawnpaw said, looking straight into Shinepaw's eyes, "everything will be fine."

Shinepaw her licked wound on her shoulder and winced. "How do you know, Dawnpaw? It's not like she's ever been this injured before."

Dawnpaw paused. Shinepaw stared into her friend's eyes, casting doubt. "What happened at the border skirmish anyway?" Dawnpaw asked. The silvery she cat attempted to avoid Shinepaw's gaze. But the gold cat held her eyes firm.

"What do you think happens in border fights, Dawnpaw?" Shinepaw nearly hissed while she groomed her cut. Dawnpaw sighed.

"I meant, what actually happened to Waterstar? You were there so you had to have seen it."

"I wasn't kit-sitting her, Dawnpaw, I had to fight off two WindClan warriors at once! Plus, for all I know, Waterstar could have lost a life in that battle!"

Dawnpaw jumped back slightly at her friend's sudden harshness. The grey she cat didn't respond. Instead, she padded to the warriors den, where cats were just beginning to settle back down in. Hushed mews hopped from ear to ear when Dawnpaw arrived. Much like she expected, the voices stopped abruptly when she entered. Dawnpaw's ears twitched in annoyance. She hated when warriors hid things from her.

"Is Timberclaw around?" She asked the ensemble of warriors. The eyes of her clanmates burned into her face when they turned to Dawnpaw's. After a moment of pure silence, Darkshade broke the ice.

"He just left to find you, Dawnpaw," the black tom said evenly, "he should be in the apprentice's den by now."

Then without another word, Dawnpaw left. She growled to herself the moment the whispers and gossip reemerged as she stepped out of the reed lined den.

_Stupid warriors. I hope Timberclaw and I never become like them._

Circling back the way she came, an empty apprentices' den greeted Dawnpaw. The silvery she cat was glad Shinepaw was away training for once. Dawnpaw didn't want to risk sitting at the wrong end of her friend's wrath again. Remembering the earlier incident, Dawnpaw was hurt more than she thought.

_I wasn't _that _pushy, was I?_

Blinking back a tear, Dawnpaw shut her eyes and flopped into her nest. But instead of landing on soft, moss and river weed, the apprentice was slammed against some cat's body. Surprised, Dawnpaw yelped and opened her eyes. The tears that managed to form were quickly extinguished. The sight before Dawnpaw's dark amber gaze mildly surprised her. Lying in her nest was her mentor! He looked rather content with his position as well. Timberclaw's emerald eyes just looked at Dawnpaw calmly as if he wanted her to say something. But the she cat settled down next to her mentor and pressed her face into his brown fur. The tabby tom licked his apprentices' cheek in response.

"What's wrong?" he mewed softly. Dawnpaw let a few tears stream from her face.

"I don't even know! Shinepaw was only a little assertive with me today and I'm getting worked up over nothing!" Dawnpaw sobbed. Timberclaw licked her again.

"Shhh, everything will be fine. It will work itself out on its own."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Timberclaw?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to train today."

Dawnpaw pressed herself closer to her mentor and looked up at him. Timberclaw smiled a little.

"All right. But tomorrow we have to start bright and early, especially since your warrior ceremony is pretty close."

"Timberclaw?" Dawnpaw meowed again.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course. And Dawnpaw," Timberclaw said, causing his apprentice to pause momentarily, "You know we won't be able to do _this _for a couple of moons."

Dawnpaw blinked, confused.

"What? Why?" she squeaked. Timberclaw only stared at her wide eyed.

"Don't you know?" Timberclaw sputtered out. Dawnpaw only shook her head.

"You're obviously expecting my kits." Timberclaw mewed with a surprisingly calm tone.

"What?"

Dawnpaw let her jaw hit the nest under her. How could she be having her mentor's kits? Why now with her warrior ceremony so close? The silvery she cat resisted the urge to wail out loud. What would she tell her parents?

Timberclaw kept his voice even and rational.

"I know you're worried about what you're going to tell your parents, but please stay calm about this."

Timberclaw closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in a heavy breath. "I worry about you and I don't want you to be overly stressed about this. Just tell your parents that we're mates and everything will be ok."

Dawnpaw said nothing. Timberclaw shifted next to her.

"Look," he said, "you aren't lying. Nothing bad will come from this, I promise. It isn't too early for these kinds of things. My parents became mates right after their warrior ceremonies were over."

Dawnpaw gulped down her anxiety and nodded. She'd have to trust her mate.

"I'll tell them tomorrow." She promised.

"Good." Timberclaw whispered as he settled back down in the moss. Dawnpaw squeezed her body near his. Despite how well versed the plan was, the apprentice couldn't quash the feelings of nervousness that enveloped her mind.

_Everything will be fine. Timberclaw's plan will help. It will. _

_What if my parents hate me? _

Dawnpaw stopped her limbs from fidgeting. She didn't want to disturb her mentor.

_I have to get over this. _

Timberclaw seemed to sense Dawnpaw's anxiety and lifted his head over hers.

"What now?" he yawned. Dawnpaw looked down steadily.

"I'm just scared."

"Don't be. Like I said, everything will be fine."

Then, the brown tom closed his eyes and snoozed. Dawnpaw pressed her face into his sleeping form and breathed in the familiar comfort.

_Everything will be ok. I promise. _


	23. Chapter 19

**It's really hard for me to sit down and write, you know that? Not just because of my mental state though. But that's beside the point. Like I said in my new story (check it out if you like Blackwing,) I want to say something about the maturity of my story. First, blood and gore has never bothered me much in life. I saw it a lot; I started playing violent, sci-fi war games when I was 11. So that kind of stuff in books never bothered me and it seems to not bother a lot of readers of most ages anyway. Plus, if cats are fighting for their life in a battle, it would make sense for the amount of gore to be what it is. **

**But if you remember the last chapter of Dawnstar's Legacy, you might have noticed the hint of a mature reference in there and this chapter's ideas are also a bit mature. People ages 12 and older will understand it just fine. All of you who are 11 and younger, I don't think I feel comfortable with you reading my stories. Of course, I can't stop you and I won't. I just don't want to scar you little minds as early as mine was. **

**If I owe you something, please remind me. **

**Thanks again to all my loyal readers and anyone else who fav'd, followed and reviewed. **

**Very short chapter today. This is a fluffy filler. Questions? Feel free to ask. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Roughly a moon and a half had passed since Dawnpaw had found out she was carrying Timberclaw's kits. The clan had taken the news better than she thought. Waterstar especially welcomed the idea of new kits, even though the mother was an apprentice. Dawnpaw's parents were shocked that she was becoming a mother so early, but once the surprise faded after a few days they doted on her like she was a newborn again. Thunderpaw ignored her, like usual. Dawnpaw only saw her brother a few times each day when he went out with Icepelt to go training. For once, however, Dawnpaw was grateful for her brother's absence.

But there was one cat that she wasn't grateful to see, and it wasn't Thunderpaw. Blackwing visited almost every hour of every day. The moment Dawnpaw announced she was having kits, Blackwing like her shadow. Quite literally, considering her fur was black.

Blackwing visited more than Dawnpaw's parents and Timberclaw. Every morning when Dawnpaw lay awake, in the nursery, a piece of fresh kill was always there by her nest with Blackwing smiling next to it. Blackwing's devotion always surprised Dawnpaw, almost to the point of annoyance. Dawnpaw was tired of being doted on by her foster sister and friend. Now, the grey she cat _hated _when another cat groomed her just because Blackwing took it upon herself to groom Dawnpaw whenever she visited the nursery. Dawnpaw also couldn't stand the sheer amount of food given to her by Blackwing on a daily basis. Normally, the silvery apprentice loved meal time. But now she had another general distaste for something she liked.

Dawnpaw sighed into her nest moss and scrunched it up a little with her claws.

_I really, really hope that isn't Blackwing coming through the barrier over there. _

The reed barrier in front of the nursery rustled heavily and parted to reveal a brown tabby tom. Dawnpaw almost let out an audible sigh of relief. Blackwing was too busy to show up today.

"Dawnpaw, want to go for a walk with me?" Timberclaw mewed cheerfully. Dawnpaw visibly lit up.

"Sure!" she said and slowly got up onto her paws. Much to her surprise, Dawnpaw's body felt heavy and slow. Her normal apprentice energy and flexibility was almost nonexistent now. Timberclaw pressed his shoulder to Dawnpaw's.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Dawnpaw nodded and stepped beside her mate. Timberclaw let Dawnpaw lean on his shoulder, but she hissed in frustration.

"I hate being fat." The silvery apprentice hissed. Timberclaw twitched his whiskers.

"You won't be like that for long. It looks like our kits will be born in the next quarter moon." Timberclaw replied gently.

"Does that mean I can get back to training?" Dawnpaw asked hopefully. Timberclaw just stared.

"I don't know about that," he mewed, "you might be a warrior by then anyway." The tabby said, trailing off towards the end.

"Let's just go, Dawnpaw."

The grey she cat almost said something in protest, but thought against it. Quietly, she shut her mouth and followed Timberclaw out of the camp. On the way, she received several soft, gazes from the she cats in the clan. Dawnpaw nearly bristled; she felt self-conscious and nervous around their sights. She hated every minute of her time in public.

Luckily, the pair quickly left the camp into the silence of the forest. The river murmured softly against the quietness of the trees. Suddenly, all was well again. No embarrassing clan, no Blackwing, no pregnancy, it was just Dawnpaw and Timberclaw. Dawnpaw padded slowly into the river, savoring the time away from RiverClan. The silvery she cat relished in the sweet chill of the river water. Dawnpaw loved how the water gently rushed over her paws. She even loved the smooth pebbles on the shore and how they rubbed her pads when she walked on them. And for the first time in moons, Dawnpaw smiled.

Timberclaw approached his mate and nuzzled her. She responded by licking him on the cheek.

"I love you," Dawnpaw mewed. Timberclaw blinked slowly.

"I know. I love you too."

"Can I tell you something, Timberclaw?" Dawnpaw asked. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. Timberclaw just nodded.

"Of course."

After taking a drawn out breath, Dawnpaw spilled out everything that she had been feeling over the past couple of moons. She revealed her feeling about being a mother, and how anxious she felt every day, knowing each day brought her closer to the birth of her kits. Dawnpaw had always felt like she would be a bad mother to her kits. She never liked young kits in general and she was always afraid she would hurt them or say something wrong to them. The apprentice then told Timberclaw about Blackwing and her suffocated behavior. Dawnpaw felt like she would burst if Blackwing gave her anymore affection. But Timberclaw just nodded to her as he heard it. Dawnpaw let the growing tears fall into the river.

"It's ok. I'll be here to help you with the kits," Timberclaw whispered, "Blackwing is just worried about you. She just wants to make up for what happened in the past."

Dawnpaw shivered a little, but blinked up at Timberclaw to tell him she understood what he was saying. The grey she cat gasped a few breaths before letting out a tiny sob.

"It won't be so bad, I promise," Timberclaw said softly, "they'll be born and apprenticed before you know it."

Despite the comfort, Dawnpaw continued to cry.

"I know," she gasped, "it's not just them I'm worried about. I'm worried about myself."

Timberclaw's eyes widened, surprised.

"What if I won't be able to take care of them? What if some other queen does? I won't be their mother anymore. They won't know me. That will kill me inside."

"That won't happen. I'll be there too. Even if that does happen I'll always remind them that you're their true mother and that you loved them enough to give them a better life away from you." Timberclaw almost growled. Dawnpaw was shocked at his aggression. She was amazed how much he cared.

_He'll make a great father, unlike me. _

"Let's stay out here for a while, Dawnpaw. You just need some fresh air is all." Timberclaw soothed. Dawnpaw sighed and took another deep breath. Her tears nearly dried and she sat down next to Timberclaw in the flowing stream. Dawnpaw relished in the abnormal silence.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." Timberclaw meowed. Dawnpaw just stared at the water and lapped up a few mouthfuls. She let the quiet sink in between the pair of them. There was enough that was said and enough emotions to suffocate her. The silence seemed to restore the peace in her mind and her world.

In the dead quiet, all was calm and all was right. Dawnpaw wanted to keep it that way, at least for the remainder of the day.

"Can we stay out here the rest of the day?" Dawnpaw asked. Timberclaw nodded at her.


End file.
